Dawn of Fantasy
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: I've witnessed the world be destroyed twice in my life time. I stood by and watched the last time, but this time I can't sit by and watch people suffer. Naruto/Final Fantasy VI crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes a new story, but this one is like Steel Angels and a Blonde and is to help me to relax and write some of my harder and more rewarding works (Way of the Jinchuuriki, Power or Three, etc...). Not much else to say but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Final Fantasy VI

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

So many years have past and death has not taken me. I watched all my friends die, whether it was through battle or old age. As I watched them die, have children; watch their children die something struck me.

I couldn't die.

No matter what was done to me, I could no longer know if I can die. The fox made sure I would live forever so that he could live forever, cursing me with the ill-ridden fate of watching those who I cherish most die while I stay forever young. I could no longer take it and secluded myself from the rest of the world and watched as it changed.

In a little less then a millennium after I went into seclusion, the world had forgotten about ninjas and what they could do and had become a normal race, hell bent on devolping technology.

Then they found the summons, which had begun to change over the time they hadn't been summoned. They were now known as Espers with the ability to use magic. At first they seemed to share a certain symbiosis with another as they worked to the same goal. Espers even began blessing humans they found worthy with magic.

But there was one thing I learned about humans, they are a greedy race and always want more. We betrayed the Espers and began harvesting them for their magical abilities, wishing to have them for ourselves. This began a war between humanity and the Espers which ultimately gave birth to the Warring Triad that had the power to keep the planet alive or destroy it.

…The weapon that Pein had been so hell bent on trying to create. And it was used for the purpose that bastard ultimately wanted it to be used for.

The world had practically ended and most of humanity and Espers alike had been wiped out. Those who survived began to repopulate the earth while the surviving espers created a new world for their own and left humanity to soak in the sorrow it had caused. I did my part to see that they safely left here while helping the remaining humans rebuild and remember the ways of the old.

Soon as humanity was back on its feet, I left once more and watched from a distance. But it was then when I found an old friend still have family left after all this time.

While I was surprised, I really shouldn't have been as it seemed his family had a knack of finding ways to survive with few to a single clansman left. Determined to help them as I was unable to save him, I began to teach them the ways of the ninja and once they had mastered what I taught them, I left them as my job was finished but I kept an eye out for them just in case.

Almost a thousand years had passed this I last spoke to them and the world was in chaos once more.

A country in the south ocean had begun to gain power in a hurry and began invading its neighbors, easily defeating them and annexing the land as their own. At first I didn't think much of it as there would always be countries that wanted more power then they had.

But when I learned of their attentions when they left their continental island to invade the continents to the north, I paid more attention.

It was during this time I learned that the gate between our world and the world of the espers had reopened. While I was worried that we would repeat the same mistakes as we first did, I found out a human woman fell in love with one of the espers and ended up having a child. While it baffled me how it was possible, I continued with my seclusion until news that the Empire had tried to invade their lands reached my ears.

I rushed to the island in a hurry only to find the cave had been sealed away by a powerful magic and a dying woman on the bridge between. As she was dying, she noticed me and I took her to my residence and tried to nurse her back to health.

I was never the best healer, so it wasn't surprising that I was unable to do anything then prolong her life for a few days. But in those days I learned she was the woman that had fallen into the Espers' world and had just given birth to the half breed child. As she died on my bed, she thanked me for doing what I could and asked a favor of me and I promised her that I would see it through as I did not go back on my word.

Heading back to the Empire, I searched for any traces of her child. It took me a while, but I had learned that Emperor Gestahl himself had taken custody of her. I quickly infiltrated the main fortress of the Empire. Sometimes I wish I hadn't as I had learned what they were truly doing.

They were draining espers of their magic, killing them to gain their strength. It made me sick to my stomach at what they were doing but it was worse as they were even implanting just born children with magiteck. The most gifted were given high seats in their army while the ones that failed were turned into frontline soldiers. It made me sick, but there was nothing I could do for now.

I never found young Terra within the walls, so I headed else where to try and find her. Years past, but I continued my search for the child but every lead I found of her led to another dead end. The Empire was able to cover up their tracks pretty well and I was determined to put a stop to that knowing what they were doing.

I gave the info I had learned about them to a man known as Banon and he quickly gain support for a rebellion against the rising empire called the Returners. It was cheep of me to get someone else do my work, but I needed to stay focused if I was to find the girl.

But when I finally tracked her down, she was seventeen, brainwashed and controlled by Gestahl before the Returners got a hold of her.

To my surprise, they saw her not as a Magiteck Elite but a trump card that could even their odds against the Empire. I continued watching her for a while and even sent my pet to test her strength when they were heading to Narshe with Banon. She was quite capable on her own and her powers were growing everyday. Then it happened when she spoke to the frozen Esper.

Her Esper blood awoke and she went berserk. Luckily, she killed none of her friends before flying off with nearly unmatchable speeds. Even I couldn't keep up with her after a while but with her scent, I quickly tracked her down near Zozo.

She was severely frightened, not sure what had happened to her. I had expected it as the power she had activated would frighten any normal person. Calming her down, I took her to my place at the top of the inn and took care of her.

That was when the frozen Esper found me and instantly recognized me as the Ancient One. Just as he arrived, so did the party that was traveling with Terra. He took the credit as I hid from view as I couldn't let anyone know about my existence. Thankfully, Ramuh did not reveal me to any of them.

Seeing that she was in good hands after they resolved to take down the Empire, I stayed away and went back into seclusion as I believed my promise to be held out even if I had not been the one responsible for her well being.

I should never had stayed away as things had become out of hand. The Empire had succeeded in resurrecting what I had long feared. The Floating Continent and the Warring Triad had been revived and the world essential ended once more due to that back stabbing clown.

It was this even that forced me to act. I could no long sit back idly and let these things happen as I had done in the past. I was going to have to protect this planet myself but I couldn't do it alone.

Well I could honestly do it on my own, but I've grown fond of looking up at the clouds and reminiscing. Besides, this world had to have its own group of heroes. I would only help them out along the way.

…Unfortunately I had to find them first. Damn this sucks, but lets stick with the easiest solution first. I've been avoiding a promise for far too long and its time to make good on it. Mobilz, here I come. Now where is Ultros when I need him?

(Naruto's Point of View End)

* * *

"Damn squid…" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he walked onto the beach after running over a hundred miles in open ocean water. "When I find him, I'm going to give him the beating of his life… But at least he'll have a few good pranks to tell me about after it's done."

Shaking his head, Naruto took a look at his surroundings and sighed. He was quite sure he was near the town of Mobilz, but he was one hundred percent sure as the continents were ripped asunder and nothing was the way it was before.

Lasting land marks were the only clue for the blonde and they were hard to come by as a lot were destroyed with the clown destroyed the world. He was guessing, but he was also hoping that the green haired half blood was still there as she was there when he last checked.

"Nah, she wouldn't abandon all those kids." Naruto told himself as he headed towards the direction he believed the village to be.

It didn't take him long to arrive and see the horrific damage that had occurred to town the last time he had been there. His senses began tingling as he knew something was up as this wasn't Kefka and the Warring Triad's work.

A fiend and a powerful one at that was to blame for this damage. Sniffing the air, the stench of blood filled his nostrils before shaking his head. Most of it was old and decayed but a newer and far more fresh blood scent caught his attention.

Finding the blood trail, Naruto quickly picked up the track. While it wasn't her scent, it was that of a young child and he knew Terra was protecting the children in this village from any harm she could.

He stopped at the corpse of a Doberman pinscher. Looking at the wounds carefully and the way the blood was flowing, he took of as the wounds were even fresher then the blood at the village meaning he was close.

With his speed, he quickly caught up a young child, a girl around eight years old, as she was being dragged away by a Luna Wolf. While the scene was gruesome on its own, he calmly assessed the situation as he had seen far worse deaths and far younger children die before.

Knowing that the best thing he could do was to frighten it to release the girl; he slowly accepted some of the fox's chakra into his system. He immediately could tell the wolf had noticed him and was afraid as unlike humans, fiends could feel the aura of stronger foes and did their best to avoid the apex predators.

And in this case, the wolf knew he was dealing with an apex predator. It wisely released the girl and backed away as Naruto advanced upon him and faster then it could react, he drove a kunai into its skull ending its life instantly as he ripped it out, splattering some of its blood onto him.

Creating a no seal shadow clone to harvest the meat, Naruto turned to the young girl and checked upon her condition. Her wounds were grave, but not life threatening if he could stop the bleeding. Still, she needed medical treatment and quickly after he was finished.

Wishing he had listened to Tsunade and taken some medical lessons, he pulled out a needle, styptic and some stitching wire before slowly beginning to stitch up her heavier wounds and applying some of the styptic to lighten the bleeding as he did so.

As he was finishing with the last of the major wound, he heard loud barking from large dogs not to far from his position. Catching the scent, he knew they were Dobermans like the one he found dead finding this girl. He also knew his target was with them as well so everything was working better then he thought. She would be coming to him and he got a free meal thanks to the dead wolf. His luck seemed to be turning.

Wrapping the bandage over his last stitch, he didn't even look up as Terra and a brown haired man that looked like he had seen better days. "You're late, Terra. The girl would be dead if I hadn't been searching for you."

Terra froze as this complete stranger knew her name and she had never met him until just now. Something was wrong with this entire situation and she felt as if she needed to run. But at the same time his presence was familiar but she couldn't quite place where she had felt it before.

But he had just saved young Riza's life and she was grateful for that so she would give him the benefit of the doubt. Taking a look at the injured girl, she noted that he was telling the truth before frowning as she noticed a doppelganger picking the meat off the wolf.

"Duane, take Riza home and have Katarin tend to her minor wounds. She should be okay." Terra spoke in an eerily calm voice as she stood up and kept her eye on the blonde haired shinobi, not trusting him but wanting to know why he knew her name.

Duane would have argued in any normal situation but seeing Riza and having lost one of his hounds, he gingerly picked up the silver haired girl before nodding to the young half blood. "Don't be too long. _It_ may show up again."

Naruto quickly picked up on the it and knew it was a large fiend that had attacked Mobilz. However, he said nothing as he created another clone to start a fire as he pulled out a scroll and drew a cauldron from within it. He could feel that she was slightly shocked by the act but recovered almost immediately as if she had seen someone use the same trick before. "Hmp, Sasuke pull the same trick in front of you before?"

"Sasuke?" Terra questioned as she knew of no one with that name and was beginning to question if this man was truly looking for her or another Terra.

Rolling his eyes as he forgotten that he didn't go by that name ever since his best friend had died, Naruto placed the cauldron over the fire his clone had started before pouring water from his canteen into it before having his clone go refill it and do it over again until there was enough for broth.

Turning his attention back to the green haired half blood, he pulled out a cloth before wiping the wolf's blood of him and then his kunai. "Shadow then. I forgot he hasn't used his real name in a long time."

Terra frowned at the blonde as he seemingly knew the ninja that she had been traveling with. Then again, she never saw Shadow's face and this could in fact be him.

Seeing this thought through the gleam of her eyes, Naruto shook his head. "I am not Shadow if that is what you're thinking. I merely trained his family in the arts of being a ninja long ago."

This put her off even more then before as she was once more at the conclusion that she didn't know who this was. But more importantly, she knew Shadow was at least nearing middle age and this blonde haired man looked no older then her.

Something was off about this whole situation and she was ready to leave him be." Then who are you and what do you want with me?"

Naruto sighed softly as he could tell that she was becoming agitated and decided to get on with it. "It's simple actually. This world is in peril and needs heroes to step out of the ashes and bring an end to this madness. You and your friends fit that bill and I'm going to gather all of you back together so we can bring that damn clown down."

Terra froze once more as his words reached her ears. He wanted her to leave and pick up where she left off before Kefka had tore the world asunder. Glaring coldly at the blonde, she shook her head. "I will not do what you ask and leave these children. These children need my help my then they do. My friends can do what I cannot…"

As she trailed off the end, Naruto gave her a flat stare as he picked himself off of the ground. "You're afraid."

Without second though, Terra had attempted to back hand the blonde for his words but he simply vanished.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the cold metal blade against the back of her neck. The world became absolutely silent that she could hear the sweat began dripping from her brow.

It was his voice that broke the deafening silence. "You can deny it all you want, but you are afraid. …But you're not afraid of Kefka. You fear your own power."

Feeling the metallic blade pulled away from her neck, she slowly turned to see he wasn't there before she felt him right behind her as he whispered into her ear. "And it is alright to be afraid of your self. It's natural to feel fear but it is only an emotion. …You must put your fears aside otherwise they will overwhelm you and take over your life."

Her body trembled lightly before he placed his hands on her shoulders. As she slowly began to relax, she began to realize where she had felt his presence before. She turned back to him and gave him a sharp look. "Who exactly are you?"

Naruto chuckled as he released her before walking over to his kettle and began to stir the soup his clones had finished while he was dealing with her. Taking a test taste of the soup, he smiled before looking back at her. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, a friend of your mothers."

"You knew my mother?!" Terra spoke in shock as she took a step back in disbelief.

He simply nodded at her as he took out two bowls and filled them up before handing her one. As she warily accepted it, he knelt onto the ground before finding a comfortable place to sit. Seeing that she didn't follow, he sighed before motioning her to do the same. "Please sit. This might take a little while to explain."

Doing as she was told, Terra sat in front of Naruto still looking at him oddly before gingerly lifting the spoon, unsure if the soup was edible.

Naruto chuckled once more at her as he took a bite. "Don't worry, it is quite good actually. You just have to know what fiends are okay to eat. Luna wolves' are quite tasty but they make a better jerky."

This made Terra a little sick that he actually ate fiends and seemingly did it on a regular basis. Taking a sip of the broth, she was pleasantly surprised that it was indeed edible. She quickly ate the soup as there hadn't been a lot to eat and mostly everything was given to the kids as they couldn't withstand not eating at long periods at a time.

As she finished the bowl, Naruto frowned lightly at this but figured out the reason she was so hungry. She was practically starving and he could see her rib cage through her red outfit. She also seemed to be very frail compared to what she looked when he last saw her and knew this was the sacrifice she was making to protect the children. He reminded himself to take the leftovers to Mobilz to feed everyone so they could keep up their strength.

Once she was finished with her bowl, she put it aside before noticing that he was looking at her pensively. She flinched under his gaze which quickly broke it as he took another bite of the soup.

Feeling a little relieved that he wasn't looking at her like that any longer, she spoke softly. "So how did you know my mother?"

Taking another bite of his soup, Naruto closed his eyes as he reminisced about his meeting with her mother.

Opening his eyes, he looked softly at her before putting his bowl down. "I took care of her before she passed away from this world. …I tried to save her but I wasn't able to. All I could do was ease her pain."

Terra's face fell hearing this before she looked away from him and to the clouds above.

Tears lightly streaked from her eyes as a sad smile graced her lips before turning to him. "Thank you… for trying. I was sure she had died thanks to the Emperor."

Naruto nodded before finishing the rest of his soup. Looking at his two clones, he merely gave them a nod and they extinguished the fire before lifting the cauldron and heading towards the village.

Seeing the questioning look on her face, he answered her unspoken question. "There was plenty of it and I can tell just from you they are underfed as well."

Her cheek flushed lightly even though she had no reason to be embarrassed. They were having a hard time finding food and she really didn't know what types of fiends were edible. And then that creature had begun raiding the village and even leaving to gather food had become dangerous.

A chill swept over her body remembering it and quickly stood up. "I have to get back…"

"Relax." Naruto interrupted with a tranquil voice as he stood up and walked besides her. "Nothing is wrong, so calm down otherwise you'll panic the little ones when you get there."

Wondering how he instinctively knew that nothing was wrong, Terra did as he said and took a few deep breathes as they walked towards the village, following his two doppelgangers carrying the cauldron of wolf stew.

They walked silently for a little while as the village came into view. It was when it came into view that Terra stopped as something crossed her mind.

Waiting till he stopped and turned towards her, Terra frowned as she looked straight into his eyes. "Why did you come seek me first? I'm sure the others would be easier to convince then me but you still come to me first. There is something you aren't telling me and I want to know what."

Sighing, Naruto didn't feel like answering her question. But at the same time, if he didn't answer her she would be even harder to reach. So he would just have to omit some of it and tell her about it later. Running his hand through is hair, slicking it back slightly making it look like that of his fathers he reminded himself to get a hair cut as it had been a while and his hair was growing out.

Putting that thought away for now, he matched her look as his eyes gazed into her purplish blues. "I came searching for you first because I promised your mother to look after you. I may be late, but I never break a promise. That has and always been my motto."

For the third time that day, Terra froze.

He had promised her mother to look after her and even after almost a twenty year absence; he was determined to see through his promise for some unknown reason. She felt a dizzy suddenly and tripped over her own feet as she attempted to walk forward. She only fell into his arms making her look up towards his smiling face.

Blushing, she quickly pulled herself from his grip and stood up and stormed off in front of him. She didn't understand why she was this embarrassed, but something was just bugging her. As she reached the door to the house they were staying in, she could feel that he wasn't following making her turn around and looking at him angrily.

"Come on! Seeing that you're feeding us, the least we can do is let you have a safe place to sleep!" Terra screamed at him from a good twenty meters away with a voice that promised swift kick in the sack if he didn't do as she said.

Naruto could only shake his head as he walked towards her and sigh. Why did every woman he know have to be temperamental?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just to let everyone know, this happens before Celes manages to get off the island she and Cid are trapped on. Sorry for late update, but these will continue to happen as I have to use my brother's mp3 player to update my stories.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Final Fantasy VI

* * *

Naruto was really, really uncomfortable. He hadn't been around children in for so long that he no longer knew how to act around them. And of course every single one had to flock to him and begin asking questions about how he saved the girl, why he was so strong and could he show them how to be strong.

On a few tries, he had thought he cleverly distracted them and was going to run out the door when one decided not to pay attention to his distraction and started chatting his ear off. He had half a mind to put one of the kids down with chloroform and use that one as a shield so he could get out.

Terra had to admit, it was amusing to watch the blonde as he tried to diffuse her children's questions and sneak his way out. Of course the children were much smarter then they let on and nothing he could do was really working.

Seeing that the blonde was becoming very stressed, she shook her head before standing to help. She winced a little as she wasn't over the injuries she received almost a year ago, but nonetheless, she walked over to them and bailing Naruto out. "Come on, it's time for bed."

As all the kids groaned and complained, Terra quietly got them corralled and into bed, every single one not even complaining.

Naruto just gawked at the scene as the kids seemed to be no problem for her while it took him two hours to accomplish nothing more then a migraine. 'Damn... I need to spend more time with kids so I know at least how to diffuse some of these problems, especially with the smart ones... I mean they were more clever then Konohamaru and his squad. ...Not that they were clever.'

As Terra got each child to bed, Naruto sighed before pulling out a scroll and pull out a small kettle filled with water before walking up stairs to the oven, setting it full of water on top as one of the few technologies they managed to keep was the oven burner.

Feeling someone behind him, he was instantly alerted before realizing it was the blonde haired woman, who was helping Terra and the acting matron of all the children that Terra had introduced. "Hello Katarin. Interested in a cup of tea?"

"I am." Katarin stated, a little weary of the blonde, but so far he had been nothing but courteous. And after eating some of his soup, she was really interested in how his tea would taste as that soup was the best thing they had in a long time.

Nodding, he pulled out a tea bag from his scroll before opening the top of the kettle and setting it in and closing it, letting the tea brew. "It will be ready in about five minutes."

"Mhm." Katarin mumbled as she sat down on the table as she kept her eyes on the blonde. "So why exactly were you looking for Terra? I understand she was separated from her friends. Are you one of them?"

Naruto thought about how to answer that question for a moment before he shook his head. "No, I'm a friend of her mothers and I've been searching for her for a very long time. You wouldn't believe it, but I am much older then what I look."

He didn't want to tell her how old he truly was, but he was sure that Katarin got the point as she mouthed a small gasp. "Oh, I see. Must be great to look so young. I wouldn't have pegged you to be any older then twenty-one."

Simply nodding in understanding as the kettle began to whistle, Naruto picked it up before some of the tea into a small cup and placing it before Katarin. As he began to pour a second, Katarin spoke once more. "But whether you retain your appearance into old age or not, it is all the same. Sooner or later, you will pass on and finally be reunited with your love ones once more."

Naruto nearly dropped the kettle and cup he was holding. Those were the last words he was expecting to hear and they hit home to a very sore spot in his life; his inability to die.

Watching her take a sip of the tea, Katarin's eyes widened in surprise before she took another. "This is very good. I might have to ask you to stay for a while if you keep serving top notch food and drinks like this. Heaven knows it will do good for my baby that's coming soon. ...Don't tell Duane... I haven't told him I'm pregnant."

Seeing Naruto smile a little and nod as he understood why she was so frightened at the end, Katarin finished the rest of the tea effortlessly, despite it still being quite hot, before walking over to him and patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you. And it doesn't matter, you should be glad that you still look so young. It could be worse. At least you don't look like a fossil and are only in the twenties."

Flashing her another flash smile and added a laugh, Naruto waited until he saw Katarin head out the door and heading to her house, one of the three buildings left in the village, before hanging his head and looking down at his hands.

Why did he have to live this long? He would no longer even remember the names of his best friends if he hadn't written them down on their pictures. While most people wouldn't mind such a long life and some even dreamed for it, it was a curse on his very being.

Naruto wanted to be with those he cherished yet he was denied it on a constant basis. It was as if death had completely forgotten about him and the seal on his stomach. Was the fox's will to survive so great that it could transcend even death for this long?

Sighing deeply to himself, he took a sip of the tea he poured for himself before muttering ever so softly. "If you only knew how long I've waited for death..."

"Waited for what now?" Terra's voice suddenly spoke as she appeared at the top of the stairs, leaning against the entry way, only catching a fragment of what he said to himself.

Simply turning to the green haired woman, Naruto shook his head as he drank a little more of his tea. "Nothing, nothing at all. There is some tea if you would like some. It is quite good."

Terra frowned as she had feeling Katarin had asked him something and whatever it was sent him into a deep trance. He hadn't noticed that she was standing at the top of the steps when Katarin left and had asked her what she said to him.

Still, the scent of the tea had brought her out of the basement. It was odd as they normally kept the door closed, but Naruto stated he would sleep up top to make sure nothing would barge in while they slept.

Picking up a cup from the tattered pantry and dipping it into the bucket of water they used for cleaning dishes, Terra rinsed it off before pouring some tea into it. One sip, she instantly slumped into the chair next to Naruto, feeling almost completely relaxed. "Oh... This is..."

"Yeah, it has the same effect on me. For some reason, it doesn't have the same effect on others like it does us." Naruto stated with a wide smirk as he took another sip before closing his eyes, enjoying the flavor and the feeling of content.

Raising her eyebrow at his response, Terra was even more intrigued. "Us? Are you saying that you have Esper blood too?"

"Depends on how you look at it but in essence, I guess you could say I do. In fact, in the ancient times long before the War of the Magi, most magical essence like the Espers and even today, it is still there. Unfortunately, humans completely forgot how to use such power after the Warring Triad was unleashed almost two millenniums ago." Naruto responded while giving Terra a slight history lesson, not that she asked for it.

The explanation caught Terra completely off guard. The fact that he knew some of the history before the War of the Magi was amazing as supposedly all of it was destroyed. But, perhaps, some of it survived and he found the remainder of the lost society's knowledge and hid/safe guarded it from the world. "How do you know of the ancient society?"

"Found some books on it a long time ago. I read everything in them and learned the truth of our world. It was through those books I learned how to unleash my true capacity." Naruto told a half truth/half lie to Terra. He did find the books and he did read them.

"Are you saying that, with proper training, anyone could use magic to some extent?" Terra asked, curious to know as if that was possible, maybe they didn't have to use the espers for power but instead a boost.

Catching where she was heading, Naruto simply shook his head. "No, not anyone. Only those that live a more, well, adventurous life-style I guess you would say. They have to have trained their body to fight and fight well and then, maybe they can use the power the ancients had."

Understanding a little better and taking a sip of her tea, which completely relaxed her once more, Terra nodded as she ran her hand through her hair. "I see... You've said you trained Shadow's family, right? ...That does explain some of what I've seen him do."

"Mhm. He was a prodigy at one time. I just wish he would acknowledge and stay with his family instead of pursuing the path he has chosen. I mean, he left his daughter with her grandfather and that old coot is nearing the end of his days." Naruto stated before finished the rest of the tea in his cup and stretching lightly.

This intrigued her a little, but she decided it was best not to dive into Shadow's personal life as the ninja would more then likely get upset. Still, she wondered how old he was now as Naruto stated he had a daughter and she was very, very curious and wanted to meet her.

"But, now isn't the time for small talk. As you know, I am here to take you back and reunite you with your friends to stop that maniac of a clown." Naruto suddenly stated as it wasn't any of his business to tell her.

Terra's eyes narrowed at this before she heatedly responded. "I thought the children would have been enough of an answer for you."

"Under normal circumstances, I would indeed let you be to take care of the children. However out of everyone in your group, your presence is the most critical. ...Without you, they would be doomed to fail." Naruto answered back with a calm and collected voice as he looked into Terra's eyes.

"Then you are severely underestimating them. They could have gotten through everything we did almost entirely without me. And it was because of me that Kefka found the Triad..." Terra angrily stated before she fell quite near the end.

Sighing as he predicted this response, Naruto merely tapped the table before shaking his head. "I'm not doubting their strength as I know a few of them quite well. However, you are under valuing your portion of the work and what you are, Terra. And even more, you are forgetting how much each of them care for you. There isn't a single one among them that wouldn't give their lives for you, whether it be Edgar, Locke, Celes or even Relm."

As tears began to build in her eyes, Terra fought with all her strength to keep her volume down. "I know that! ...But I no longer have the will to fight on. I can't even hold my own with some of the regular fiends any more... I am useless to them."

"All you have to do is find a reason to fight on. Something that allows you to find your strength so when the time comes you aren't useless to those around you, especially those that you care for the most." Naruto stated knowingly as he knew the feeling all too well, especially as of now having lost everyone important to him ages ago.

"You make it sound as if it is easy to do." Terra snapped back, her teary blue eyes sternly gazing into his.

Naruto merely tilted his head into her direction in confirmation before responding. "I'll admit that while it is difficult, it isn't hard. With everything that has happened to you just within this short amount of time, are you telling me you haven't found something that isn't important enough to defend with your life?" At the end he was slightly sarcastic, but he knew he had gotten his message across.

Tears began to fall as Terra broke her gaze and looked down at the floor. While his tone hurt, he was right. There were so many things that were so precious to her that she wouldn't hesitate for a second to give her life for them. Her friends came to mind, but what was more important were the children sleeping below.

"I... I don't know. My friends are important... I'm just not sure what's going on. I have this feeling in my heart when I'm here and the more I try to solve what it is, the less I feel like fighting." Terra finally spoke as she wiped the tears from her face before looking back towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled softly before reaching over and placing his hand over his and nodding. "Then take your time before making a decision. What is most important is you are sure of yourself before tackling what is around you. I'll stick around and wait for you answer till then. If you want to find me, just go to the relic store."

Feeling better from his touch alone, his words made her feel even better. There was just something about him and his very demeanor that calmed her. But there was something about him, something that felt very familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Thank you... I'll try not to take long, but I'm quite sure my answer will be no. These children need me and if I were to leave... I just don't know what would happen if I were to leave." Terra said as she closed her eyes before slowly pulling her hand away from his.

His response was to nod. "If that is your decision, I will accept it and take the others and lead a march against Kefka and if we were to survive and bring an end to this chaotic world, I will come back here to help you. I will not back out of my promise to your mother and I will watch over you, but this takes precedence over that."

Lowering her head, Terra nodded as she opened her eyes again. "I know... I want nothing more then things to go back to the way they were."

Standing, Naruto leaned over before softly taking her hand and panting a gentle kiss on it. "Well, that is all I wanted to speak with you, so good night my lady. I hope you sleep well."

Smirking as a strong blush filled her face, Naruto walked outside and stretched at the feeling of the cool air. However, soon as he closed the door he looked to the left to see Duane standing next to the house with his arm crossed. "You can't take her. I won't let you."

Sighing as he felt there would be some resistance outside of Terra; Naruto fully turned his body towards Duane and shook his head. "It really isn't your decision. It is Terra's, no, the children's decision and if you impede on either you are not only a douche but an asshole. ...Besides, you have your own problems to deal with."

At the end, Naruto simply began to walk off leaving Duane with a stunned look on his face before he suddenly became angry and then suddenly worried, not sure what problems he was talking about. Getting even more worried, he decided to go have a talk with his wife as he felt something wasn't right.

* * *

Looking at himself in the mirror that was within the shop, Naruto sighed. It reminded him too much of his days when he was with his friends. Pulling off his orange clothing and headband, he knew it was time for a change.

Taking some clothing out of a scroll, he slid on a long sleeved, pure white shirt before pulling on a pair of black. He wrapped his pant cuffs before doing the same for his shirt. Finally, he put on a silver jacket before he stared at another headband, similar to his own, however this one had a tattered red cloth holding it together.

Just looking at the headband brought back old memories. Some he could only smile at until the last memory he had with her came back to him and tears fell from his eyes.

_(Flashback)_

_"Naruto... No, Lord Hokage. Thank you." Sakura chirped as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulders as they left the opera house._

_While it was war time in Konoha, it was nearing the end of the fourth great shinobi war as the Akatsuki no longer possessed a single bijuu and both Madara and Sasuke were unable to be found, both possibly on the run._

_As such, there was great celebration going on within the village as the was officially over as they no longer had the strength to stand up to the might of the five shinobi nations._

_The village was almost restored to its previous glory after six years of rebuilding, most of the work done by Tazuna and Yamato._

_Naruto only chuckled at Sakura's words before leaning in and kissing her gently on the cheek. "We're off duty my love. You don't have to be so formal, not that many are in the first place. Now if there is something you want, then you working the right angle... OW!"_

_Being hit in the shoulder by a mock punch, which still was very painful as it was Sakura hitting him, Naruto rubbed his shoulder before she leaned back onto it. "Jerk... Just as I thought this night was all so perfect you had to go and ruin it."_

_"How many times have I heard that before... Almost every single date I believe." Naruto commented with a coy grin on his face before taking it back as Sakura gave him a deadly glance. "Just pretend I didn't say that."_

_Smiling on how easily she could make Naruto cower, Sakura shook her head as she realized where Naruto finally taken her. "Oh wow, you must have something special planned."_

_"What makes you say that?" Naruto grinned before he gently helped Sakura sit and swing her legs over the side of the monument of his father's head._

_Getting a flat stare, Naruto only chuckled before kissing her on the cheek again. "I can't get anything past you, can I Sakura?"_

_"No..." Sakura was suddenly caught off by a large flare before it burst into many bright colored ones. "Fireworks? I don't remember their being any scheduled for today."_

_"Old hag..." Naruto grumbled as he had a sneaking suspicion that this was Tsunade's and Shizune's doing as he hadn't planned on the fireworks either._

_However after a few minutes, it really set the mood for his plan as Sakura leaned further into him, laying her head softly against his chest as she watched burst after burst. "Sakura... I have something... I want to ask."_

_Slightly adjusting, she turned and looked up at Naruto. She noted that he was blushing, fidgeting and acting far too nervous then he usually was when he was about to ask something that was hard for him to say. This set of alarms in her head, but she didn't say a word as she waited for Naruto to speak._

_Just by looking into her loving emerald eyes, Naruto felt a little calmer and more sure of himself. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box as he slowly asked her the question on his mind. "Sakura... Um... Would you marry me?"_

_The sudden look of shock on her face as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring was enough for Naruto. He knew what she would say next as she looked up at him. "Naruto... I... I just don't know yet."_

_Feeling dejected, Naruto was about to move away when he felt Sakura's lips press against his before she lightly whispered to him. "I want to, I really do. So please believe me, I want to say yes, but there is something I must do first. ...Just wait and I'll be back and then we can settle down."_

_Looking into her emerald eyes with his crystal blue, Naruto smiled before he gently kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. "I've been waiting for you all my life, a little while longer wouldn't hurt."_

_Seeing her smile back, he sighed lightly as she leaned her head into his chest once more as they watched the fireworks for the rest of the night._

_(Flashback End)_

"Hey mister!" A child's voice suddenly jolted him out of memory lane.

Looking down, he saw the bandaged form of Riza smiling up at him. Smiling back at her, he could only shake his head. "Oh, and what are you doing here? The sun hasn't even risen yet."

Riza continued smiling before she jumped up on the bed, not fearing Naruto in the slightest as she suddenly hugged him. "I came here with Wolfie to thank you."

Blinking at the reaction of the young child, it took a moment for Naruto to chuckle before patting the girl lightly on her head, absently noting that the said dog was guarding the door. "I can see that, but what is the real reason you are here?"

The young child frowned before she pulled back lightly. "Mama and Katarin are fighting with Duane about you... He doesn't seem to like you, mister."

"So their fighting woke you up?" Naruto asked and all he received was a simple nod of her head. "Sorry about that, I don't mean to cause any conflict. You are more then welcomed to sleep here if you like. I was just about to get out and exercise."

He could see the young girl was tired and she needed to rest as her wounds were still healing. As she nodded, he slowly slid off the bed before tucking her in. "Sleep well..., I'll just be outside if you need anything."

As he was about to move away, Riza lightly gripped his sleeve. "You aren't planning on taking Mama away, are you?"

Looking at her face, Naruto found it hard to answer her. In all honesty, he knew her presence in fighting Kefka would be needed and without her their chances of success would be low.

"Your Mama would be great help in bring calm to the world, but she does that here for all of you every single day. That in itself is good enough for me and the others. ...No, I don't plan on taking her away from you." Naruto decided to give her a clear answer as she looked confused, not sure what he was saying.

Seeing the look of relief on her face, Riza smiled before frowning. "Does that mean... Mama could change it back to the way it was before? Could she bring back mommy and daddy?"

"No, nothing can bring them back. But, she could help make things like they were before." Naruto answered as he lightly brushed his hand through her hair. "Now get some sleep otherwise your Mama will yell at me."

Smiling, Riza nodded before she slowly closed her eyes. Smiling back, Naruto whistled Wolfie over before having him sit next to the bed before giving him a small treat. "Stay here and guard her boy."

As the dog chewed on the bone in satisfaction, Naruto shook his head before he exited the shop in order to polish off some of his rust. He hadn't seriously fought in centuries.

* * *

Hours passed as Naruto slowly went through all of his kata before slowly picking up the pace, correcting any mistakes he made as he went through them. After a while, each kata was as if it was second nature.

Still, Naruto saw the need to improve. He was much slower then he had been in ages and his balance was off center. He wasn't sure for his strength, but he had a feeling that it wasn't as good as it used to be either.

"Fuck... I don't think I would have been able to help back then... I need to get back in shape." Naruto dryly commented to himself as he started going through push ups and sit ups.

However, these weren't normal push ups or sit ups. He had certain seals he placed on his bindings that, when activated, would act as muscle and chakra restraints. Now nothing could restrain his chakra as over two millenniums his chakra reserves grew to heights never seen in shinobi. Not even Kyuubi's chakra matched his and it wasn't helping that the fox's chakra still leaked into his and helped it grow even more daily.

Around nearly a thousand of each, Naruto noticed Terra was in the vicinity after exiting from the shop, watching him carefully. Hitting a thousand of each, Naruto deactivated the seals before pushing himself up.

Before he could speak, Terra cut him off. "Thank you for looking out for Riza... And what you told her."

Naruto shook his head before he wiped the sweat away from his brow. "It was nothing. I was just trying to comfort the girl and get her back to bed. But it does seem I've made a bad impression on Duane."

Terra nodded in agreement before kneeling down and petting Wolfie as he came out of the shop before barking lightly. Peering inside, Naruto nodded as he noticed the girl was trying to get out of bed. "Her wounds reopened?"

After another bark, Naruto sighed before walking into the shop as Riza tried to get up. "Stop. You'll only hurt yourself further."

As Terra heard this, she rushed in and was at Riza's side as the girl started to whimper. "Calm down, I'll fix you up..."

"Hold on..." Naruto stated as he cut open the bandage as he heard the dog bark once more before catching something he missed the day before. "Dammit, I've been getting careless of lately. Is there any anesthetic around? I don't have any on me."

"Yeah, there is some here." Terra responded before quickly hurrying to the counter and pulling out a few grounded up herbs. Back at Riza's side, she slowly helped the girl swallow the herb and after a few minutes, the girl was out.

Not wasting a second, Naruto undressed the wound before pulling out a large pair of tweezers. Hesitantly, he slowly dug them into the wound, keeping his eye on the object lodged into her flesh. With expert precision, he pulled it out with one go and with minimal damage done to the reopened wound.

"Alright, now you can heal it." Naruto spoke softly as he could clearly tell it was a chipped tooth that was lodged into her.

"**Ha, ha. That is ripe. A dog figured out what you couldn't, kit.**" Kyuubi's voice chimed in Naruto's head, loving there was something to hold over Naruto's head for a while.

While he had gotten use to the human over the last two millennium, he wanted nothing more then freedom. Plus, it wasn't as hard to get him to use his power as it was in the past as they had come to terms and on certain conditions, he could be moderately be released and allowed to rampage. The problem was, getting Naruto to let him do that...

Ignoring his inner demon, quite use to his taunting over the ages, Naruto placed the tooth on the counter before sighing as he watched Terra heal the wound in moments. Once she was finished, he wrapped the scar with some of his bindings before smiling. "Well, as long as she doesn't move around too much, she should be completely healed in a few weeks."

"Yeah, the problem is keeping her still..." Terra commented as Riza was one of the more active children and got into a lot of trouble as she wanted to go out and play.

However, something was odd as she looked over to the blonde. "How were you able to understand what the dog said? I know Shadow has an understanding with Interceptor, but not even he can understand what each bark means."

"And I don't, however, I was friends with a person that could actually talk to dogs a long time ago. He was able to help me decipher a little of their language. I wasn't able to learn a whole lot, but enough to learn of emergencies and things like this." Naruto answered as he smiled as he remembered Kiba and Akamaru teaching him.

Finding this hard to believe, Terra wanted to question him more when Duane suddenly entered the room with a head of steam. However, it stopped as he noticed the surroundings and the equipment along with the tooth fragment. He simply huffed in disproval. "Forgot something, didya?"

"Yes, yes I did. I haven't acted as a field medic in many years so I am rusty." Naruto admitted, much to Duane's ire as he was expecting a defensive counter.

Annoyed that Duane wasn't satisfied with her or Katarin's arguments, Terra laid Riza onto the bed before giving him a nasty glance. "Duane, leave at once. Riza came here because of our fighting early this morning and her wounds reopened when she started playing with Wolfie."

Naruto simply closed his eyes, not wanting to get involved. He knew he started this with his comments to Duane last night, but he believe they were necessary as the man was trying to restrict Terra as if she was one of the children that couldn't defend themselves.

Growling a little, Duane left infuriated and soon as he did, Naruto slumped down and sighed. "I truly am sorry... I always seem to cause conflict where ever I go..."

"It isn't your fault... I know Duane cares for my well being, but he is afraid if I leave that everything will fall unto his shoulders and with Katarin's situation..." Terra trailed off at the end as she knew Naruto knew of the woman pregnancy.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto shook his head before looking out the door. "I can get that, but the open hostility from the moment he first saw me. It is as if he sees me as a monster or something. I know I killed that fiend quite easily, but still."

"That was odd, only the most skilled warriors around and just walk up and kill fiends like these with a single blow." Terra commented as she was slightly impressed when she saw the dead Luna Wolf.

Shrugging as he happened to be one of those said warriors, Naruto leaned back before a sudden scream caught his ears before a loud thud. As his eyes widened, he cursed as everything was off for him.

"Dammit, how could I have not sensed him coming?!" Naruto berated himself as he ran out the door to see the great fiend that had been raiding Mobilz, Humbaba.

Terra's eyes widened in horror as she saw the beast and even more so when she noticed that a few of her children were outside, almost directly in front of the beast. Her entire being froze before a feeling of overwhelming magnitude took control as she sprinted towards them, not having mastered the ability to teleport with her magic.

Just as the fiend was about to strike, both Naruto and Terra were in front and together in unison they struck the beast in the chest, forcing it to stumble back.

Humbaba roared at the sudden attack, not expecting it before gazing at the two that attacked him. The fiend instantly knew that these two were different from the rest from their smell alone and the laden power both possessed. If it was to win, it had to finish them both now and with a furious roar, it struck.

However, its attack never hit as everyone disappeared in a plum of smoke and appeared inside the main house. Before anyone else could react, Naruto was barking out orders despite the slight nausea they felt from being flickered out of danger. "Duane, Katarin! Get the kids down into the basement! Terra, get ready, we're taking this beast out now!"

While Duane didn't want to obey Naruto's orders, he didn't have much of a choice as the fiend outside was a grave threat and he feared for his, his wife's and the children's lives. So with Katarin's help, he hurried the children down stairs as Naruto moved next to the door. "Ready?"

Simply nodding, Terra followed Naruto as soon as he burst through the door and leapt towards Humbaba's chest, driving a small ninja knife into its chest. Pulling out the only sword she had with her, she followed suit and slashed into his thigh.

Humbaba, however, was able to avoid taking serious damage to its mobility as it jumped back and roared once more. He had fought the green haired one before but she was different then before. The blonde one was just dangerous as his movements were a blur and he could not follow him.

Hearing it roar once more and prepare for a charge, Naruto cursed to himself. This wasn't an attack they could dodge as if they moved Humbaba would run straight through the house. They had to move the fight away from the village to keep others from being harmed.

Coming up with a strategy quickly as the fiend charged, Naruto pushed Terra out of the way before taking the fiend head on, just avoiding the horns on its head and instead being struck by the extremely dense head. But soon as contact was made, Naruto used enough chakra to flicker them away.

As she got up, Terra looked shocked as the two seemingly disappeared, however, she could still feel there presence near by. Hearing a loud splash, she instantly knew he teleported them into the water.

Looking out she saw both a good distance away but still in plain sight, fighting in the water. She wasn't sure how, but Naruto seemingly was running on the water while Humbaba was large enough to stand with the water at his waist line.

Running around the beast as its mobility was limited within the water, Naruto threw multiple shuriken into the fiend's flesh trying to set up his next attack. However, Humbaba saw this coming before using a powerful roar that blew the ninja off his feet and skidding across the water.

Cursing at the sudden attack, Naruto barely managed to recover to avoid a swipe that would have taken his head clean off. Knowing he had to do something quick to get the beast to back off, Naruto tried to form a Rasengan. Humbaba, however, continued to strike at Naruto, not allowing him enough time to concentrate and form his deadly orb.

Watching in horror, Terra could no longer stand by. She knew that she couldn't fight on water like he could; however, she had the capacity to fly if she transformed. But for some reason, no matter how hard she concentrated she could not release her Esper side.

Receiving a large gash across his chest, Naruto panted as he jumped back and gripped he wound. Looking over towards Terra for a brief moment, Naruto cursed as he could tell Terra wasn't able to transform. Because of this gaze towards however, he couldn't dodge the sudden head strike from the fiend and was forced deep under water.

"**Dammit kit! Just use my power already! You're not the same warrior you use to be!**" Kyuubi screamed at his moronic vessel as Naruto slowly began to fade out of consciousness.

The fox knew that his vessel had the power to easily defeat this fiend on his own, the thing was he hadn't fought in so long that he was nothing like he use to be and it would be a long while before he was on the same level he was after going into hiding.

'...Not yet, this fight has only begun.' Naruto communicated with the fox as he could feel a large burst of power in Terra's direction.

Kyuubi caught this as well before he flashed a large canine grin. "**Well, it seems she's found herself once more. If I didn't know any better, I think you did this on purpose, kit.**"

'Tch... Now just give me a flare of your chakra, nine tails.' Naruto commanded the fox, knowing this was the time to end the fight.

The fox didn't hesitate and Naruto's skin slowly began to melt and flake off as his eyes glowed crimson.

Watching Naruto sink into the depths, Terra's heart stopped. If he fell, there was no way she could take this beast on her own. If she fell, there would be no one to protect the children from the creature. All of her children would...

As the thought crossed her mind, the same overwhelming feeling she felt when they were in danger before engulfed her. The power Terra had suddenly been trying to call out burst from her body as her very image changed.

Her skin pigment slowly was dyed pink as well as her hair with a few streaks of blue. Her eyes suddenly bled crimson as her power swirled around her violently, blue streaks of lighting streaking across her aura.

In a single burst, Terra flew towards Humbaba and with a single chant, a small, bluish orb formed in front of the great fiend before it suddenly expanded with great force. Never having used the spell before, Terra was unsure what it was but the raw power flung Humbaba back, skidding him across the water as he had done to Naruto earlier before he submerged in the deeper water.

Looking around where the fiend submerged, Terra looked for Naruto before Humbaba jumped from the spot he sunk straight at the unsuspecting Terra, who was unable to counter. Before she could, however, a massive burst of red energy separated the fiend from the esper, knocking both back.

Before either could react, a blood red creature shape somewhat like a fox with four glowing tails burst from the water, straight towards the Humbaba, its claw stretched back to strike.

Humbaba instinctively put its arms in front of it to try and block the attack, but it meant nothing as the four tailed beast slashed through its arms with no difficulty. As the fiend roared in pain, the crimson fox landed on the water on all fours before leaping towards the howling beast before ripping through its flesh of its neck with utmost ease.

One last mighty roar escaped from Humbaba's muzzle before he slowly began to submerge in the water as the fox beast landed behind it before standing on its hind legs and looked back, as if making sure the beast was dead.

Terra was frightened as the power from the new beast was absolutely terrifying. Just the waves of energy it spewed emitted death on a scale she had never felt before. However, it suddenly began receding as the amount of tails lessened and a human shape began to form from within the beast.

As the last tail recede, Terra was in shock to see the blonde she had been fighting with was the same creature that had slain the fiend before her. Then what he said last night... was true? Did people in the ancient times truly have a fragment of esper blood?

Looking up from where he stood, Naruto could tell that Terra was in shock at what she had just seen. But furthermore, it was more then probable that she thought him to be like her, maybe even exactly like her.

"**It isn't too far from the truth. Did you think after absorbing so much of my chakra that you were entirely human?**" Kyuubi responded to the thoughts going through his vessels mind. "**How else would I have been able to extend your life so long if you were a pure blooded human?**"

'I know that nine tails. I figured that out a long time ago... after the first time I used your power to the fullest.' Naruto mentally responded to the fox, having accepted his status earlier in his life.

Floating down in front of him after she recovered from her shock, Terra gazed into Naruto's still crimson eyes. "_Are you... like me? Do you have esper blood?_"

"As I said last night, in essence I do, however my blood is much older and more primal then yours." Naruto responded as the last of Kyuubi's chakra left his being and safely retreated to the seal as his eyes reverted back to their natural blue hue.

Frowning at his answer as she could tell he refused to give her a straight answer, Terra wanted to know more. For now, she would let it go as he wasn't in the best of shape and it was kind of frightening to watch the remainder of his skin slowly regenerate.

Wrapping her arm and helping him into the air, she flew him to the shore only to see Duane and Katarin waiting with the rest of the children. As soon as she landed, a lot of the children screamed monster and ran for cover while Duane and Katarin stayed in front of them, not sure what to do.

Naruto could feel the sadness rolling off of Terra in waves. He attempt to comfort her as he knew her pain all too well having many similar reactions when he used Kyuubi's power in front of his friends the first time. Just the look of her eyes told him how hurt she was and it really hit home and he wanted nothing more than to help her.

However, Terra simply slid him off safely and was about to turn and fly off when Riza, limped from where she stood, cowering at the doorway. "Mama? Is that you?"

Turning back, the transformed Terra smiled softly before nodding as she looked over towards Riza. It took everyone a full second to realize that it indeed was Terra and when they did, all the children rushed over to her, including Riza, smothering her with hugs.

"Mama?!"

"Wow! You look so cool Mama!"

"This is so awesome!"

Terra's smile continued to grow larger and larger before she finally began laughing as she embraced them back. Tears fell from her eyes as she never felt so happy in her life. Her children still accepted her even despite her change in appearance. Even Duane and Katarin seemed to accept her, though the former was a little hesitant as he walked over.

Smiling at the image, Naruto slowly stood up as there was no way he was going to take Terra from her family. This is where she belonged. With a single flicker, he left her to be.

Sensing this, Terra looked to where Naruto was only to see that he had vanished. Frowning at this, Terra slowly stood up, slowly shedding the children from her side. "_Thank you... All of you. I finally know what this feeling is I have been feeling... It's love. And now I know what I must do._"

"_So behave yourselves for Duane and Katarin as I will be gone for a little while. I have something to do but soon as I'm done, I'll come right back._" Terra finished as her tears slowly began to form around her as pure energy.

It took a moment everyone to digest what she said, but all the children nodded as they began to crying but saying there goodbyes, understanding that their Mama had something important to do.

Even Duane nodded, finally giving in as he had learned just when Humbaba attacked that Katarin was pregnant with his child. If it hadn't been for the sudden attack, he wasn't sure how he would have reacted with everything going on but he knew he would have been cold to his wife.

Katarin simply smiled before standing behind Riza, making sure she didn't move too much more. "Then go catch him. I'm sure he's already heading off to find the rest of your friends."

Terra smiled before nodding as the energy surrounding her subsided as she took off into the sky, searching for where he went.

* * *

Sitting next to his camp fire, Naruto stared into the flames before sighing as he looked up at the stars above. "Well, at least she is in a good place. I believe that is what you wanted, Madeline."

Closing his eyes and laying down, Naruto breathed in deeply as the night air wisped around him. It had been a while since he fought and despite having to use Kyuubi's powers it felt right to him. He felt like he was his old self again.

"Maybe this is for the best... I've been too lazy as of lately." Naruto commented to himself as he opened his eyes and gazed at the night clouds.

It was just as soothing to him. Earlier in his life he would have found this too hard for him as he was an energetic bundle but now after many years he understood why Shikamaru was always so relaxed.

Suddenly the air around him shifted, causing him to lose focus before green hair suddenly entered his vision. "Miss me?"

Jumping up, Naruto blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes as he looked over at Terra. There was no way she could be here. "What the.. Why in the hell did you abandon the..."

"I didn't. It is as you said; I've found something to fight for. ...I want to give them a better world to live in, one of peace not fear." Terra responded, having figured the reason Naruto left was her children.

It took a moment for Naruto to digest what she said but when he did he simply closed his eyes and shook his head. "I should have guessed... Well get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us. My messenger should be here tomorrow informing me where the others might be."

Terra nodded in understanding as she slowly sat down next to the fire and laid down, gazing into the night sky. Sighing as he was ever such a gentleman, he pulled a pop-up tent he was given by his old sensei. "You can sleep in here if you wish. Better then roughing it out here."

"Thank you, but no. I prefer sleeping out side, gazing at the stars. Something about them seems to calm my very soul..." Terra politely refused his offer as she truly did looking up at the stars at night.

Smiling as he understood completely, Naruto sealed away his tent before looking up into the sky above, ready for a new day to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Naruto or Final Fantasy VI

* * *

It was early morning and Naruto was waiting for his messenger to arrive. He was slightly irked that it was taking this long for him to arrive as he had planned on him leaving before Terra awoke, but seeing as he didn't know the young woman was going to join him until late last night his messenger probably didn't believe he needed to hurry.

"If that squid doesn't get here…" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he was getting impatient as he looked out towards the rising sun in the horizon.

"What'd you call me?!" A deep, fiendish voice spoke as a large purple octopus like head emerged from the water, just feet from Naruto.

The next thing the octopus knew was there were many stars and birds circling around his vision and a strange and painful sensation in the middle of his forehead. "You're late, Ultros."

Slowly picking himself out of the water, Ultros shook his head a few times before waving one of his tentacles at Naruto. "Sorry Pa, but Siegfried held me up. Apparently, he wants me to find the one impostering him as Typhon is helping run the arena. I found him taking in Figaro trying to get into the sunken castle with a group of bandits."

"What this about Figaro?" Naruto suddenly questioned as he sat down on the beach, taking a look back at the camp to make sure Terra was still soundly asleep.

Noticing the familiar green haired half-Esper, Ultros cringed as he was on the receiving end of her beat downs a few times before turning back to the blonde. "From what I heard, this guy that took over this small time bunch of thieves that wants into Figaro Castle so they can claim treasure."

"Hm, I wonder if that's Edgar…" Naruto thought to himself out loud for a moment before shaking his head and pointing over to Terra. "Alright, other then that, what do you know about the rest of her friends?"

Taking a few seconds to think about his answer, Ultros snapped a fish out of water before devouring it. "I don't know about much of them, but the blonde haired chick was out catching fish in the southern most island. It is rather new island thanks to Kefka reshaping world. I also believe muscle head is in a town in that direction. Forgot what the town is called though."

"Sabin is in Tzen or Albrook and Celes is on an island… Hm. Thank you, Ultros. I'll send for you when I need some more information. By the way, watch out for Siegfried. He may be your friend, but I sense something is off about him. Now get out of here, Terra is waking." Naruto stated before his eyes darted towards the camp.

Ultros noticed this as well and saw her head turn towards them and instantly knew he was noticed. "Fuck! I don't want to deal with here again… See you Pa!" And with that, he submerged just as Terra jumped up and was ready for combat as he ran towards Naruto.

"What the hell?! That octopus is still alive!" Terra yelled out as she looked out at the water, expecting Ultros to make a sneak attack.

Naruto simply sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Ultros is my pet and he won't do anything if I order him not to."

"What the… That creature is your pet! You know how much trouble he gave us?!" Terra screamed out at Naruto, ready to attack him as she reached down to her sword only to find it had magically disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's hand.

"Yeah, he is a little hellion… But I know the information he gave me was accurate. Sabin is somewhere around Tzen or Albrook, Celes is on the southern most island and it seems that Edgar is trying to get back into his sunken castle." Naruto stated as he looked at her sword carefully before frowning.

"This sword was poorly made. Whoever made it didn't know a damn thing about the making of a blade." He punctuated his statement before the handle suddenly shattered in his grip and the blade hit the ground before he stomped on it, breaking it cleanly in two.

Terra was shocked as she saw her blade be destroyed with minimal effort. She was still very, very pissed that he claimed ownership to Ultros and wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but without a blade she was defenseless if a fiend got in close before she could use her magic.

But to her utter surprise, Naruto pulled out a scroll and thoroughly scanned it before nodding his head. In a small plum of smoke, he pulled out another sword. It seemed to have a touch of femininity to it, being a very thin and curved blade and not to mention the intricate details in the handle that was colored in different shades of pink.

She suddenly caught the blade on instinct as Naruto lightly tossed it to her. "Try that one out. An old friend of mine built that for me to give it to… a special person. Needless to say, it never got to them."

Catching the remorse in the blonde's voice, Terra knew that whoever the person was had to be very important to him at one point. However, before she planned on doing anything he said, she dropped the blade to her waist as her blue eyes sternly gazed into his. "Did you have anything to do with…?"

"No, dammit. I had sent Ultros out to find you and he did. After that, it was all him." Naruto spoke in an annoyed tone as he told her a half truth. He did send him after her, but he did ask the octopus to test her and her friends' skills.

Listening to him, Terra detected a very small hesitation between his two sentences and knew he had more to say. Pointing the sword he handed to her at his throat, Terra asked him blankly. "Do not lie to me. It was you that sent him after us."

Naruto looked mildly surprised that she saw through him so easily. However, placing his hand on the blade he pushed it away before responding. "Alright, I admit I had him test your skills as I wanted to see if you were truly ready for what lied before you. …And I wanted to make sure that Banon and the others would take good care of you, not use you as a shield or a pawn."

Deeply frowning at his response, Terra was inclined to swing the sword he had just presented to her at him. She, however, retained enough control of her anger to keep from doing so. "So… Not only did you send him after us… You knew where I was this entire time and didn't even try to make contact with me!"

Sighing as this was going to be a very long day before they even searched for the rest of her friends, Naruto gave her a blank look. "Yes, I knew where you were and I thought you were in good hands so I believed my intervention to be unnecessary. And whether you like it or not, I had to know where each of your skill levels were at to see if you even had a chance to survive, which led to my belief that my intervention was unnecessary."

As he noticed Terra's eyes narrow, he knew that she wouldn't drop any time soon. It mattered not as he was going to Tzen to see if Sabin was still around the village and then he had to find a way to get to Celes since Setzer's airship was gone. He simply walked by Terra as he tried to solve this problem.

As he was walking off, Terra jumped in front of him. "We're not done here!"

"Yes, we are. If you don't want to follow and go back, that is fine with me. I, however, am going to help reunite all your friends and put an end to Kefka's tyranny. I have to right everything that I have let go wrong." Naruto stated firmly as he walked by Terra before walking into the camp and sealing all his possessions away and smothering the fire.

Just as he began to head south, he felt her slowly trailing him. If she wanted to follow him, then he was going to let her. Terra's presence would make things go smoother with the rest and finding what was left of the Espers and magicite. Still, if she was going to be angry with him the entire time really would make things difficult in the long run.

Looking back, he was about to speak when Terra cut him off. "I'm only following you because I know you meant what you said about getting rid of Kefka… I just don't trust you any longer, even if you took care of my mother in her final moments."

Nodding slightly, Naruto turned his eyes forward before dispatching a lone fiend that wanted to make a meal of him. "That is fine and probably for the best. …I'm no longer as trustworthy as I was when I was younger."

After a moments pause, Terra knew he wasn't going to speak again and she was fine with that. She was still livid about what he said and it would be very hard for her to drop her distrust for him.

However, she could tell there was sorrow in the blonde's voice, even as bland as it was. Something told her that he had suffered through his life. But that was no reason to do what he did, however, she could understand him a little more and there was enough that she knew he wouldn't betray her or her friends when they finally reach Kefka's tower.

Now the only problem was getting there…

* * *

Hours later, neither Naruto nor Terra had spoken to one another again. They both wanted the silence to end, but neither could find anything to say.

They made good time as Terra stumbled onto a very well hidden Chocobo Ranch and convinced Naruto to rent two of the birds to get to Tzen quickly, not using a single word to do so. It still took some time, but it would have taken days to reach the village without them.

"Oh… I'm going to be sick." Naruto finally broke the silence as he was slightly green and looked like he would throw up at any minute.

For some reason, Terra found this to be highly amusing and gratifying, though mainly due to what he had said earlier. She would keep that information from the others so they would trust him, however, if he pushed her too much…

In a flash of light, both were temporarily blinded before they saw the town before them smiting in flames.

As Terra hurried her Chocobo to the village, Naruto simply got of his before flickering to the entrance. Seeing she was almost there, Naruto rushed into the village to thankfully see only a few buildings on fire. He blessed the gods above as Kefka normally took out the entire village if they earned his ire.

However, there was one building in particular that caught his attention as a muscle bounded man with dusty blonde hair, almost brown in color, was holding it up. The fact that it was on fire and coming apart didn't seem to matter as he held it up.

Running up behind Naruto and seeing this as well, Terra quickly ran over to the man in a panic. "Sabin! What's going on?!"

"Hey… I'm kind of in the middle… Ugh… Just get inside and rescue the boy! I don't know how much longer I can hold this." Sabin grunted as he strained to hold the building up.

Suddenly, there was a shroud of smoke before dozens of blondes began to help ease the burden on Sabin's shoulders as Naruto stood beside him and placed some of the weight onto his. "Terra, go! I'll help Sabin keep this thing up long enough for you to get in and out!"

Looking at the blonde for a moment, Sabin felt as if there was a ton of weight taken off his shoulders as Terra nodded and ran in. He wasn't sure who the blonde was, but he wasn't going to turn down his help. Hell, he was wondering if he could make more of those duplicates of himself so he could go in and help Terra.

Terra ran through the building, breaking down each door as she went through to find the child. The ash and smoke was thick, making it hard to breathe let alone see. Still she managed but to make things worse, fiends somehow managed to invade the home and she was forced to fight them if she wanted to proceed.

Taking out the blade Naruto had given her, Terra ran towards the first fiend, a Scorpion, and sliced her blade into the fiend. To her surprise, it easily went through and sliced it in two. Not letting her surprise get the better of her, she brought her sword down through Scorpion before pointing her hand towards another and mustered a quick chant before unleashing a bolt of lighting onto the fiend, frying it instantly.

Jumping down the stairs and entering the basement, Terra came face to face with a fiend covered in a shell and without hesitation she parried it strike before thrusting the blade into its head and pulling it out. As the Zokka fell to the ground, she ran into yet another room but this time the young boy was in it, crying as he put himself in a corner as he tried to get away from the fiends surrounding him.

With a flare of magical energy, Terra transformed into her Esper form and before the two types of fiends could react, she instantly destroyed them. Seeing the boy looking at her with fear in his eyes, Terra flinched before she gently offered her hand to him as she spoke in a soothing voice. "_I won't hurt you, trust me. You're mommy is waiting for you outside._"

The boy was hesitant at first, but he slowly out stretched his hands before his eyes widened. "BEHIND YOU!"

Turning around, Terra was knocked into the wall as a ghostly apparition appeared behind her. Slumping down for only a moment, she got back up before she brought for another burst of her energy. "_Fira!_"

Flames engulfed the Nightwalker as Terra reverted back into her human form, her clothes slightly off center due to her transformation. Turning back to the boy as the ghost screamed in pain as its undead body burned, she offered the boy her hand once more. "Come on, we got to get out of here!"

This time there was no hesitation as the boy took her hand. Picking him up with the one arm and hoisting him onto her hip, Terra keep her blade out in front as she cut down any fiend that crossed her path as she ran up the stairs as flaming debris began to fall from above.

The smoldering ashes began to burn her very skin and her clothes and the boy's clothes began to smoke and she quickly dosed both of them with a weak Water spell to put out the flames while she neared exited.

At first it was just small pieces of wood falling that were cutting into her clothes and visible skin, but now there was structure beams and large pieces of the roof. Nearly being crushed by one, she sheathed her sword as it no longer was needed as fiends were being crushed by the debris. Another dropped right above her and out of sheer instinct, she to the side and put herself in front of the boy.

The beam cut into the flesh of her back and into her stomach, forcing her to drop the boy. Dropping to the ground, Terra tried to push herself back up only to feel a tug on her shoulder. Expecting it to be the boy, she was surprised to see Sabin as he held the boy safely in his arms. "Terra, can you move on your own?!"

Nodding, she pushed herself up and limped after Sabin as the house began to collapse onto itself. Running out of the door, Terra just got out as the entire house fell in as dozens of snaps were heard and the Naruto clones disappeared in plums of smoke.

However, the real one simply disappeared in yet another flicker before appearing beside Terra. Noticing the wound, he pulled out his medical kit as Sabin handed the boy over to his grateful mother. "Thank you… Thank you all… I don't know how to repay you…"

"Don't worry about it. It was the least we could do." Sabin responded in a chipper mood before looking over to see the blonde helping Terra stitch her wound as she cast a few Cure spells to aid the process, healing the wound and only leaving a scar.

Walking over next to them, Sabin smiled before noticing Terra's clothes were burnt and shredded beyond repair. If it was any more revealing, there would be nothing left to the imagination. "Damn, we better get you some new clothes quickly. I don't think you can go around in those."

"No worry about that. I have plenty of clothes on me, we just need a room for the night and Terra will be as good as new." Naruto commented before summoning a red cloak with black flames at the bottom from a scroll before wrapping it around Terra and helping her up.

This trick caught Sabin off guard for a moment before he spoke once more. "Shadow, is that you?"

"No, we just have similar abilities. I'm Naruto. Now, which direction to the inn?" Naruto stated before motioning around, not sure if the town had change since he had last been her. It had been over twenty years after all.

Sabin simply nodded before leading the way, knowing that Terra needed to rest and a room to change clothes.

* * *

As the morning sun rose and after conferring with Ultros about where the others could be, Naruto was back in Tzen with a little more knowledge about where everyone was. 'Okay, Celes is still on the island, Setzer is Kohlingen, Gau is in the Veldt training, Relm is painting in Jidoor and it was indeed Edgar trying to get back in Figaro. That just leaves Cyan, Locke and Strago… And I'm not looking forward to finding them as they all know me…'

Just outside the inn, Sabin was going through a series of kata, most likely one of the blitz Duncan taught him. Watching only for a moment, Naruto stepped in. "Mind if I join in. I'm afraid to say, I'm a little rusted."

Sabin only chuckled for a moment before nodding. "Why not? It is always best to train with another. In fact, I'm a little interested to see what you can do after yesterday. It felt like you could have helped me lift that building on your own, without your clones."

Naruto simply smirked before stretching his arms back and popping his joints. "I might have years back, but I'm slowly getting myself back into shape. To be honest, I think my clones hinder me as I become dependent on them at times."

Nodding in understand, Sabin put up a guard at his chest as he shifted his feet slightly to give himself balance. Seeing this, Naruto slid into an odd stance that seemed to combine a little of all the hand-to-hand styles he learned over the years.

This sent red flags in Sabin's mind as he knew he was dealing with a very skilled fighter as the stance itself was as perfect as humanly possible. The blonde in front of him was well trained and learned to combine different styles he learned with efficiency… And that took many, many years. Even his master's stance when he sparred with him seemed to match.

While he did learn that Naruto was older then his appearance let on, Sabin didn't think he was that _much _older. The only other thing that could explain it was that he was a prodigy…

Shaking his head as he was thinking too much instead of enjoying a friendly spar, Sabin decided to make the first move as he expected Naruto would wait for him to move first.

Naruto parried the first blow aimed for his head before shifted and parrying the next to the outside of his chest. Seeing his chest open, he whipped his arm forward and lightly tapped Sabin in the middle of his chest with his finger tips as the muscled bound blonde took a step back to avoid the blow.

Despite the small tap, Sabin felt like he had just taken a powerful blow to his chest. Still, it was only a tap as he taken much worse before and he easily shook it off as he followed with a kick to Naruto's right.

The quick response by Sabin took Naruto slightly off guard, figuring him to take a moment to gather himself, and he barely set up a guard to mildly block the blow with his knee. It still hurt and he winced lightly, but kept his mind on the battle as he guarded himself for a few blows to the mid section and retaliated with a hook to his chest.

Stepping back and parrying the punch, Sabin tried for a kick to the gut and succeeded to an extent as the blow did make contact. But due to Naruto's shiftiness, he managed to back off just enough that it was only a scrape.

Impressed from what he seen in Sabin so far, Naruto decide to notch up his speed a little more to see how he would adjust to the change of pace. Shifting to the side of his next punch, Naruto jumped to the side before gripping Sabin's arm and driving his knee into his stomach a few times, holding back as he wasn't aiming to give him more then a few bruises.

Sabin hadn't expected the sudden shift in speed and was unable to do more then take the blows before pushing Naruto back. He had to admit, the blonde had both power and speed but it was as he said, he was rusted. Despite his near perfect stance and movements, he was still hitting his fellow blonde with good strikes that he shouldn't.

He was no fool; Naruto's skill surpassed his from this small demonstrated. Sure, both were holding back and he knew that. The thing was, that Naruto was able to up his game without going all out proved to be the difference between them.

Clutching his stomach, Sabin stood up before motion his other hand to Naruto. "I give… You are much better then I expected."

Standing up and rubbing and clenching his stomach as well, Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can say the same. I haven't had a decent spar like that in a while. We might have to do that more often."

"Wow, that was a show. You two sure you're okay to go today?" Terra's voice suddenly caught both of their attention before they looked over in her direction, seeing her leaning against the side of the inn.

She had decided to stick with red clothing as it was one of the few colors that she thought looked good on her. The red shirt she had flower designs along the edges while the shirt itself fit her torso nearly perfectly, if not a little tight, as it reached from her chest and under her pink sash.

On her arms, she wore two red arm bands with similar flower patterns as they were meant to wear with the sleeveless shirt. She also had picked a mixture of pink and red leggings to cover her legs as she never really liked the clothing she had before as she had no real pants…

Naruto whistled as he gazed at her before shaking his head. "Wow… I mean wow. That looks good on you."

"Yeah, I have to agree. I know your old clothes had better armor, but that looks like you were meant to wear it." Sabin added on, impressed as it really did look like the clothes were meant for her.

Blushing at their comments, Terra glared at both of them for a moment before smiling. "Thank you… Now where to next?"

"Well… We're going to commandeer a boat in Albrook." Naruto stated as if this was something not out of the ordinary making it seem like Naruto made his living off stealing boats.

Both Sabin and Terra just gave Naruto the weirdest look as if they were trying to see if he was serious. Naruto just rolled his eyes before he walked by them. "Come on ladies, we aren't going to steal a boat that's being used. …We're just going to seize the one that's docked right now."

And as he walked by them and headed for the exit, both continued looking at him for a while before Sabin turned to Terra. "Is this going to happen a lot with him around?"

"I honestly have no clue. Let's just hope they actually let us use the boat without incident." Terra growled before running after the blonde, already having a bad feeling about today.

* * *

Looking at the crystal clear water as the ship cruised through it, Terra sighed out loud as the sun began to sink in the western sky. "Naruto, we're lost."

"Quite possible. I've never captained a boat before." Naruto responded as he scratched his head as he kept searching for any land mass. "Dammit, I knew I should have gotten directions, I have no clue where it is."

"Alright, before we go any further, what is it that you are trying to find?" Terra asked in annoyance as she wanted to know what Naruto was planning. She was still highly upset that they stole this ship, but at least he had a good reason for it. At least that is what she hoped…

As he continued searching through the open sea, Naruto stopped for a moment before turning to her and Sabin. "Well, I heard there was an island out here and through various sources and I heard that one of your friends was here taking care of an elderly man. Celes, I believe her name was."

"Celes is over there?" Sabin stated before pointing out to a land mass that Naruto conveniently failed to see.

Opening his mouth to say something, Naruto shut it as he had nothing to say before he grumbled to himself as steered the ship in the direction of the island. Since Naruto was never a captain of a ship before, he had no clue how to slow the thing down as they neared the island, heading straight for a beach.

"Brace for impact, mateys! We're heading to shore!" Naruto yelled out in a deep and gruff voice, making it sound like he was pirate ordering his subordinates.

Both Terra and Sabin's eyes widened as they looked at the blonde for a brief moment, wondering if he was sane or insane, before doing as he said as the boat began to rock and shutter as it went onto land.

As it finally stopped as the ship skidded on the sand, Naruto simply smiled as both Sabin and Terra looked at him oddly. "Hey, at least I missed the cliff. That would have been a disaster if I hit that."

Neither Terra nor Sabin said a thing as they doubted they could steer the ship that any better then Naruto had. However, Terra still had to complain. "Well, you could have hired the ship captain in Albrook. That would have made things so much easier."

"Eh, he wouldn't have known where the island would have been either. Plus, I would have to pay a bundle and I really don't have that kind of cash on me. It was just easier to steal the ship." Naruto complained as Terra was criticizing anything she could at the moment.

Sabin nodded in agreement, wondering why Terra was being so critical of Naruto before he noticed a small lodge near the beach. "Hey, you think Celes in there?"

"Probably. I don't see any other houses here." Naruto stated as he jumped off the boat and landed in the sand.

Sabin quickly followed leaving Terra on the boat, rolling her eyes before she used a rope and slid down. Once she was down, she followed behind the two blondes before getting in front of them, knowing both would just barge in. Knocking on the door and receiving no answer, Terra slowly opened the door before looking in only to see a man sleeping on the only bed.

Looking in as well, Sabin suddenly spoke up as he recognized the man. "Hey, that's Cid. He helped us escape the Magitek lab after Celes teleported Kefka away from us. I think he was someone important to Celes just from the way they both talked to one another."

As both Naruto and Terra understood, Terra not being part of the group that infiltrated the lab while Naruto simply didn't follow them. Opening the door, Sabin entered first as Cid might recognize him."…Cid? You awake?"

Hearing no answer, Naruto closed his eyes in sorrow as a familiar smell made him feel nauseas. It was one he was accustomed to, but no matter how many times he smelt it, it still sent shivers down his back. It was the smell of death.

Opening his eyes as he walked in, he stopped Sabin and Terra from moving forward before walking besides the bed and checking Cid's pulse. "He's gone… Must have passed away just before we got here as his body still warm."

Terra looked horrified as death was not something she easily accepted while Sabin simply closed his eyes and muttered a prayer for Cid. However, both realized something was off as Celes wasn't here. So either that meant she wasn't here or she left.

"Something isn't right… I know Celes was here taking care of him… So where would she go after he… Fuck, the cliff!" Naruto suddenly answered himself as it suddenly dawned on him.

"What, what about the cliff?!" Terra suddenly asked, not sure what Naruto was getting at.

Sabin, however, quickly caught on as eyes widened. "Oh my god… You would think she would try to do… That, would you?"

"It is quite possible. Being stuck only on this island with only Cid must have made her believe she was the only one that survived… And being utterly alone often brings forth suicide…" Naruto spoke quietly as he let his words sink in.

It didn't take long as Sabin busted down the door and was heading north in a hurry and Terra literally transformed and flew in the same direction. Naruto simply turned to the deceased man before gently running his hand over his face and closing his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't let harm come to her, old friend."

Disappearing in a flicker, he was outside and sprinting to the cliff at full speed. Once again he was in front of Terra and Sabin and nearest to the cliff to stop Celes if she was truly planning on ending her life.

Looking up, he noticed there was indeed someone standing at the top and looked like they were ready to jump. Cursing at this, skidded to a halt as he saw it was indeed Celes and she had just thrown herself off.

Focusing chakra to his feet, Naruto dashed across the side of the cliff in an attempt to catch the blonde as she fell. But just before he could reach her, a pink blur passed by him and knocked him off balance before swooping Celes out of the air and back onto the top of the cliff.

Naruto simply fell from where he was at and hit the rocks below.

"Fuck! That hurt!" Naruto yelled out to the world as he pulled himself up into a seated position. It wasn't too bad of a fall, only fifty feet and he had worse falls from being knocked off of Gamabunta and the Boss Toad was much larger then fifty feet.

"Yeah, that looked like it did. Need help getting up?" Sabin stated as he slid down the side of the cliff to make sure Naruto was alright.

Naruto simply shook his head before pointing upwards. "Nah, I'm fine. I've fallen from higher spots before. And I think you're needed up there. It sounds like Celes is hysterical right now."

Nodding, Sabin quickly scaled the cliff, not even bothering to take the path, while Naruto stood up shakily and followed suit, however, taking the easier way up.

As he arrived, he noted that Celes was crying into Terra's chest as she released her pent up sorrow. Sabin was simply leaning against the cliff wall, watching carefully in case he was needed. Naruto decided to follow suite and sat down next to the blonde as Terra calmed her down.

It took over an hour as night had finally set in and Celes was calm enough to speak. "I… I didn't know… I thought the rest of you were dead… I believe I was the only one left…"

"It's alright, Celes. I thought the same and I bet everyone else has to at some point." Terra answered as she helped the blonde haired woman sit up. "Do you think you can walk on your own? It would be more comfortable to sleep in the ship then out here."

Celes nodded as she slowly pulled herself, staggering slightly as she was not only emotionally drained, but physically as well. Sabin quickly walked over to her and offered her a shoulder. "Thank you, Sabin…"

The big blonde only nodded as he helped her trod down the cliff as Terra stayed behind, looking over at Naruto as the other blonde gazed into the night sky. "Naruto… I don't know what to say… If you hadn't led us here when you did… She might have actually…"

"It was coincidence… Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we stopped her from committing suicide as well. I, however, didn't plan on anything like this happening." Naruto stated softly as he turned his gaze from the stars to Terra only to see her smiling.

"It doesn't matter if you did or not. …I might not have agreed with the things you did to get here, but in the end it makes little difference. You helped save her life, Naruto. …Thank you." Terra stated, feeling a little of her anger towards the blonde vanish not only for his stubbornness to come here first but also having seeing him make an attempt to save Celes, even if she did knock him out of the way.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto turned back to the stars. "I'm just doing what I can, no thanks needed. …Head back to the ship. It will be a while before I get back. …There are some things I have to do first."

Hearing the somberness in his voice, Terra had a feeling she knew what he was planning and simply nodded. She would offer to help, but she really needed to be with Celes. While Sabin was her friend too, Celes could relate more to her and the fact that she was a woman as well made things a whole lot less complicated, especially if she needed someone to comfort her in the middle of the night.

Watching Terra walk away, Naruto sighed before flickering to a batch of trees. He would make sure his friend had a proper burial.

* * *

It was early in the morning, but Naruto had finally finished digging the grave and building the casket. He already had moved Cid into the plain wood casket and had him ready to put him into the ground. All that really was left was a tombstone and that was easy as there was a lot of giant rocks around here he could turn into one.

However, he wanted to wait for Celes so she could say her final good bye to Cid. While he was a good friend of his, Cid had always considered Celes his own daughter even before she was infused with Magitek. He also knew Celes deeply love her father figure and would hate him if he didn't at least give her a chance to say her last words to him.

Just as he thought that, Naruto suddenly turned around as he felt a presence behind him only to see Celes kneeling down beside the wooden coffin. Taking his hand out of his weapons pouch, he stood beside her before placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Tears gently fell from Celes' eyes as she looked at his face one last time before closing the casket lid. "Thank you, granddad… For everything you did for me… I… I just wished…"

There were so many things she wanted to say, but they wouldn't come out the way she wanted. Closing her eyes as more tears began to fall, she stood up before gently nodding to Naruto, trying to convey to him that he could bury him.

Naruto didn't need any other sign to understand her nod as he let go of her shoulder before creating a clone to help him lift and gently place the casket into the grave he dug. Using a few earth jutsu, he scooped the dirt into the grave before planting a large, flat rock as the head rest and carved Cid's name into it along with a fitting phrase.

Looking at what he wrote, Celes smiled as her tears dried up slightly. "Here lies Cid… Loving father and a great friend to all."

Sadly smiling back, Naruto nodded before standing besides Celes for a moment before offering Cid one last prayer before he stepped back to allow Celes her time.

But as he left, Celes spoke softly. "You haven't changed from the last time I saw you… Naruto. What made you come back?"

Stopping as he heard Celes speak, Naruto sighed as he knew there was a good chance the girl remembered him from his visits with Cid over the years. Closing his eyes briefly, Naruto shook his head before turning his head back to Celes. "I'm keeping my promise to Terra's mother and now another I made to Cid the last time I saw him."

"I remember that… I believe I was four at the time." Celes solemnly spoke as she looked up from her granddad's grave. "It is hard to believe that you would keep such silly promise for such a long time."

"And yet I do…" Naruto stated as he completely turned to Celes before walking to her side before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Because that is what I believe to be right. I won't go back on my word, even if it means the pain of death as my friends are more important to me then anything else."

Smiling for a moment, Celes sighed before shaking her head before gently sliding his hand off her shoulder. "We should get back. If Terra wakes and finds that I'm not there, she'll panic and probably scold you for not coming back to get her."

"Ah, it wouldn't matter. She's been scolding me anyways." Naruto commented as he walked besides Celes as they headed back to the ship.

Celes shook her head again before rolling her eyes. Somehow, she had a feeling he deserved them.

**A/N**: Well, that was chapter 3 and I hope you enjoyed it. As you can tell, I'm giving Naruto more of a background in the Final Fantasy 6 world to explain how some of the other characters know him and what happened to Naruto in the past, like last chapter with the flash back with Sakura. I still plan to make this Naruto/Terra and no one else. Celes will not be added to it, period. Oh, and yes, I went with Terra's Dissidia outfit as I like it way more then her sprite uniform.

If you have any questions, leave a review… Or just review period to tell me what you think so far. Remember, I still don't have a flash drive so updates will be slow as I'm still using my brother's MP3 player.

Peace Out.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Naruto or Final Fantasy VI

* * *

As the morning sun began to rise over the horizon, Naruto was wide awake. Despite not sleeping due to the burial, Naruto was standing on the bow, looking into the ocean before them as he had set sail soon as both Celes and he returned. He had his clone guiding the ship as he was currently too conflicted to steer it himself.

Watching the boat cruise through the waves, he sighed before running his hand through his unkempt hair. He had lost yet another friend, a good friend. While he stayed secluded to keep the world from knowing of him, he still traveled the world and helped those in need.

Cid happened to be one of those people and he happened to become good friends with him. He was a good man; he was only used by the Emperor to create magiteck, tricking him into believing they would use it for good. Of course he should have known better, but he was very gullible as all scientists, believing their inventions would benefit the world, not destroy it.

Being splashed by a large wave, Naruto wiped the water from his face as he looked towards the rising sun. The sparkling water mesmerized him, allowing him to momentarily forget his problems. While he knew he would have to deal with them, it felt good to forget about them, even if it was briefly.

The sight was so mesmerizing; he could literally see his own memories in the water as they drifted away. They may not have been his best or the ones he was most found of, but they were still part of him and one particular memory stood out beyond the others. Both of the promises he had made.

(Flashback)

_"Naruto, my good friend! What's the occasion that you come to visit me?" Cid joyfully greeted Naruto as he entered his home, glad to see his friend was alive and well._

_Shaking his head as Cid was always quite the character, Naruto shook his head before looking around the room and noticing the scientific notes. Taking a close look at them for a brief moment, Naruto sighed before scratching the back of his head. "Well, I was in town to see what Emperor Gestahl was up to. I've heard some really bad things and I've come to see what is going on myself."_

_Cid only scoffed at his old friend before taking the food he had cooking out of the burning oven and setting it out. "Nonsense! Emperor Gestahl is a noble man that wants to help the world. Some of his actions may be questionable I admit, but if there was something I disagreed with I would obviously tell him and try to convince him otherwise."_

_"I know that, but still I need to do my own investigating. And that is why I am here… Other then wanting to drop by hearing you had a daughter? Didn't hear you ever got married." Naruto changed the subject as questioning Cid wouldn't get him anywhere._

_"Oh, that reminds me. Dinner's on, Celes!" Cid yelled as he began carving into the brisket. From what fiend it was Naruto didn't want to know as the smell wasn't that great, mainly because it was burned pretty well._

_A second later, a young girl covered in dirt entered the house, holding her nose. Naruto had to guess she could be no older four or five at the most as she was still having some trouble walking. "Ah, granddad! You burned the food!"_

_Hearing what she said, Naruto was able to quickly realize the blonde wasn't his child. If anything, he had adopted her or her parents were close friends with Cid and they passed away. "Ah, she is quite the little angel. Now I can't believe you could have such a beautiful little girl."_

_Cid wanted to throw the burnt food at Naruto for that comment, but he only shook his head at his friend's humor as it seemed Celes was laughing to. "No, no. She isn't mine, but she is as good as any kid I could have. I've been looking after her more as we just infused her with magiteck."_

_"Really?" Naruto stated with a little surprise at Cid actually admitting to such an experiment and the fact that this girl was used in the process. While Naruto could be fooled, there was no fooling him on his friend's emotions as he could tell Cid loved the girl just from a single glance._

_Nodding, Cid carved further into the meat before pulling out chunks of it that hadn't burned, but still were rather well done. "Yes and I'm glad to say there are no side effects… Except for the occasional lighting bolt that comes down and strikes me."_

_Watching him hand Celes a plate, Naruto motioned that he had already eaten before looking towards the girl. "Well, isn't she the little prodigy. Maybe before long she'll be using Thundara, Thundaga and just maybe Ultima one day."_

_This made the young Celes give him a broad smile before she quickly scarfed down her food. "Granddad, can I go back out and play? Leo is teaching me how to use a sword?"_

_Cid frowned for a moment as he momentarily didn't like what he heard before the name she said registered. Nodding, he smiled at her before walking over to her and kissing her on top of the head. "Alright, but be careful and listen to Lieutenant Leo."_

_Frowning as she didn't like being kissed like that, Celes quickly ran her fingers through her hair before nodding vigorously. "Thank you!"_

_And with that, she ran out without another word making Cid chuckle at her. "Quite the rambunctious little girl, but I wouldn't trade her for the world. Too bad that she will be going into the military soon. I won't be able to see her as much…"_

_Patting his friend on the back, Naruto walked out of his little house and watched as Leo guided Celes, who was using an undersized, wooden sword. "Don't worry my friend, she will do fine. And in a few years, Leo will become a General and a lot of your problems will be solved as he will take good care of her."_

_Knowing that to be true, Cid could only shake his head and sigh. "I know, but it doesn't keep me from worrying as I'm an old man. I'm just not sure what would happen to her, if I wasn't around. …Naruto, could I asked you a favor?"_

_"Sure, as long as it is reasonable. I may be a miracle worker, but there are things I can't do, you know?" Naruto responded in jest, elating a small chuckle from Cid as he knew that all too well._

_Looking over Celes and Leo, Cid smiled as Leo corrected her before looking towards Naruto. "If something was to happen to me, or Leo, would you take care of her? Even if I don't believe Gestahl is a bad person, that Kefka… I'm just not sure about that guy gaining power like his is. He may be young and talented, but there is something about him I just don't like."_

_Catching the drift of where his friend was going, Naruto simply nodded before he looked over towards Celes and laughed a little as she tripped over her own feet. "Consider it done, my friend. And I'll see what I can find out about this Kefka."_

_Cid briefly smiles at Naruto response before calling over to Celes. As she walked over with Leo, he smiled again before taking her hand. "Time for bed. Leo, thank you for looking after her for me. Naruto, thank you. I'll try and stay in contact, but I might get wrapped up in my work."_

_Naruto only chuckled as he waved him off. "I wouldn't expect any less. I will see you later. Leo, keep up the good work and remember what I taught you."_

_"Sensei, I will." Leo bowed lightly before Naruto waved him off as he put on an old beggar cloak and slowly began walking away._

(Flashback End)

(Flashback)

_"What the fuck?!" Naruto yelled as he arrived neared the gate to the Esper's world, looking at the destruction of the area around the cave._

_What caught his attention was the amount of injured or dead soldiers. They were obviously Gesthal's troops, as their uniform was easily distinguished. Growling as the empire was pushing its boundaries once more, Naruto looked through the dead._

_To his surprise, there were no casualties for the Espers, but then it hit him. Why they would have come to the gate in the first place? They wanted the espers so they could gain the power of magic. So, did that mean Cid or Leo was apart of this?_

_Shaking his head, not wanting to think along those lines at the moment, Naruto noticed something odd near the gate itself. There was a woman, barely even moving, on the land bridge to the gate. But what unsettled him was that it was about to break._

_Without second thought, Naruto whisked her off the bridge just as it began to crumble and fall into the canyon below. Looking at the woman he had just saved and looking over her wounds, he could tell her time was near. But there still was something off about why she was here._

_The Imperial Army didn't accept any women soldiers except for special circumstances. Celes was one of them as she was infused with magiteck. They would allow them office or commanding positions, but kept them out of battle. So how did she get here?_

_That was when he remembered about an Esper and a human woman falling in love… Was this the woman?_

_"Shit, better get her some care as fast as possible." Naruto told himself before he closed his eyes and concentrated on his home before disappearing in a flicker._

(Fast-forward)

_"Ugh… Where am I?" The woman stated as she attempted to push herself up. The next moment, she screamed as pain ripped through her entire body._

_The next instant, a calm and relieving flow entered her body and began to wash the pain to nothing but a mild numbness. While she could still feel it was there, it was something she could handle as she slowly opened her eyes, noticing there was two hands pressed on her stomach._

_To her surprise, she didn't see her husband, Maudin, anywhere. Instead, she saw this young man with untamed blonde hair and calm, crystal blue eyes that seemed to contain boundless wisdom. While this frightened her to an extent, she noticed that a light blue aura coming from his hands before he slowly moved his hands from her stomach._

_Feeling the pain creep back slowly, but staying to a point that she could handle it, she spoke very softly. "Where am I… and who are you?"_

_Naruto smiled a little at her, though it was a grim smile at best as he could feel her life was dripping away ever so slowly. Even with his medical abilities, which were nothing compared to any of the medics of his day, he knew there was no way she would live. He was only prolonging her life, for why he wasn't sure._

_"I am Naruto and you are in my house. I've been taking care of you since I found you near the gate. I don't know why you were there, but you picked the worst time to do so." Naruto answered her honestly as he wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead as he hadn't had an ounce of sleep since he brought her in._

_"Pa! I got the herb you sent me out for!" A young and smaller Ultros yelled out as he entered through an odd door entry, four large rocks separating from one another pulled by seemingly nothing._

_This made the woman slightly frightening seeing the fiend, but Naruto quickly calmed her as he took the herbs from the octopus before turning back to her. "Thanks little guy. And don't worry madam. Ultros is only my pet, closer to a son if you would."_

_Soon as the word son left his mouth, something clicked in her and without second warning she attempted to jump out of the bed. She wished she hadn't as extreme pain rippled through her entire body as she collapsed._

_Naruto was quickly beside her, but she simply pushed him away as he attempted to get her up and heal her as blood began to flow freely from her various open wounds. "I need to find her!! Where is Terra?! She was with me before I… Did they take her?! Did you find my baby girl?!"_

_"Calm down! Calm down!" Naruto yelled out to try and calm her, but she continued struggling as she was in a frenzied stated, wanting to know what happened to her baby girl._

_Being at a loss as there was no one else alive at the cave, having sent a few clones to check and to bury the dead, and he would have noticed a young baby if she happened to be there. But there wasn't so that could only mean one thing… The empire must have taken her, suspecting that she had esper blood…_

_Keeping his anger in check as it would do no good for him to get angry, he could tell all the wounds that she received were opening and being unable to heal her due to her frantic struggling, there was only one way to end this._

_Casting a calming genjutsu, her struggling stopped and after a few moments he managed to lay her back down onto the bed with her blood covering his arms. It was all that was need for her to realize why he had been trying to get her back into the bed. "That's mine… Isn't it?"_

_Nodding as that was all he could do, as she had lost too much blood over the last few days to be healed again. Her time had come and there wasn't anything he could do, just like with all of his friends. "It is… I've been keeping you here… Trying to keep you alive for a little longer so I could hear what happened."_

_While it hurt to hear what he had said, she could accept it. If this young man had the decency to try and save her, maybe… Just maybe. "…Could I, get you… to do something for me?"_

_Naruto simply knelt beside her before nodding, letting her know he would listen. She smiled seeing this, as this reminded her of Maudin, she took a few ragged breathes before speaking. "Please, find my daughter. …And make sure she is in good hands. …I know this is too much to ask for all you have done for me… but please she is all… I have left. I can feel… Maudin didn't make it…"_

_Knowing the name as he visited the esper world every five to ten years, Naruto nodded as his mind was made up as he gripped her hand gently. "You have my word. I, Uzumaki Naruto, will find your daughter and make sure she is okay. I promise you that…"_

_After a brief pause, she smiled before slowly closing her eyes. "Thank you…"_

_"Wait! …What is your name? I must know… So I can tell your daughter…" Naruto asked solemnly as he gripped her hand tightly, trying to make sure he had her attention as he flowed some healing chakra into her body, giving her a few more moments of life._

_Still closing her eyes, she spoke softly, barely audible, as the blood loss took its toll. "It's Maduline…"_

_Feeling her hand going limp in his hand, Naruto closed his eyes before placing her hand on her chest. He knew she was still within this world, but it would be only moments before she passed onto the next. He didn't want to wait, but he had to as he had to give her a proper burial as it was the right thing to do._

_Walking out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts for her final minutes, Naruto noticed the fiend was skipping rocks into the lava. "Get ready for a long trip. …After she has passed, we will head out to find her daughter, Terra and to bring the Empire down as it has gone too far this time."_

_Ultros simply nodded before chunking another stone into the lava, not letting his excitement show. He would finally get to see the outside world as he wasn't allow out of their property._

(Flashback End)

"Up early, I see." Celes' voice broke him out of memory lane.

Naruto simply grunted before turning around, seeing the former general was wearing new clothes, probably what she had got from the stash of clothes Terra got Naruto to give her. "Haven't slept. Been thinking too much to do so."

She was wearing a with, long sleeved ruffled dress that reached her thighs along with a tight pair of green shorts that reach her knees, probably just to keep herself from being exposed as the dress was a little short on her.

Catching that he was looking at her clothing, Celes shook her head. "I was tired of my old clothes and these are what Terra had. They don't exactly fit seeing as I'm quite a bit taller then her, but still. I think it looks good."

"True, true. …Feeling any better?" Naruto tried to allude to Cid's passing, but really didn't want to bring it up if she didn't want to.

Celes nodded, before looking over to the helm to see another Naruto steering. Not letting that bother her too much, thought she was a little freaked, she sighed. "It still hurts and always will, but I have to get over it. Death is natural, and he was trying his best for me. I think he lived so long just for me…"

"No doubt about that. If it wasn't for you, I think Cid would have passed away years ago. You were the spark that kept him going for so long because he loved you so much. Even if you weren't related, he was your grandfather by heart." Naruto responded as he walked over to her and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

It worked as Celes smiled, despite having a few tears dripping onto her cheeks, after he broke the hug, looking a lot better then she had been when they had found her. "Thank you, that makes me feel a little better."

Nodding, glad that he was of some help; Naruto shook his head as his clone yawned and looked like it was ready to fall asleep at any moment. Sure, he was tired too but he guessed due to the clone being only a small percent of his chakra tired quicker then he would.

As he yawned too, Celes walked over to the clone before simply taking the wheel. "Get some rest. It doesn't help us any if you are worn out, Captain. Just tell me where we are heading and I'll get us there."

Chuckling at the captain part, knowing Celes was jesting with him as she knew he was much older then what both Sabin and Terra thought. Dispelling his clone, Naruto nodded and yawned as he noticed Terra walking out of the cabin while Sabin had apparently been on the other side of the boat for a while.

"We're heading to Nikeah to check out a rumor of a new leader of a group of bandits that is trying to get into the sunken Figaro castle. It could be anyone, but I have a good feeling it is Edgar trying to find a way to save his people." Naruto told her as he tried to stifle another yawn but failed miserably.

As Celes nodded, Terra, who was still waking up, was surprised to see that they were out at sea before jumping back as something caught her attention. "Whoa! What the… When did we leave shore?! Naruto!"

Sighing as he knew Terra was only worried, both that they were no long at land and for Celes, not knowing that she was there when he buried Cid. "Terra, just stop now. I took Celes to Cid's grave last night to grieve and we need to move quickly and reunite everyone to stand a chance."

Terra blinked at him a moment before raising her eyebrow at him. "That wasn't what I was going to say at all. Celes told me about that last night, I just didn't know we already left shore…. I yelled because you have a visitor clinging to the side of the boat and I almost attacked him."

"Pa! Pa! I need to talk to you!" Ultros' voice caught his attention, which naturally made Naruto face fault before he crawled over to starboard side and looking over to see Ultros cling to the side of the hull.

"If this isn't important, I swear I will chop you up into sushi. You got that?" Naruto stated with a deadly tone, radiating both his and his demon's killing intent, merging it into one potent killing force that made the octopus buckle slightly.

After releasing ink into the water, Ultros quickly spoke hoping this would be of use to his owner. "There has been a rumor going on that Kefka has found a more powerful source then even the Warring Triad, but he was looking for the final piece to make it complete and create the ultimate being and fuse with it."

"What?!" Naruto yelled out, no longer being even slightly tired. If that had any truth to it… It meant that Kefka would be looking for Kyuubi and him… "Where did you hear this from and are you sure the source is reliable?!"

Frightened as he never heard Naruto so serious before, even after the death of Maduline, Ultros nearly wanted to make a break for it as he knew his father wouldn't like where he got the information from. Even still, he told him. "Siegfried… He said he dug it up on Kefka looking up on the ancient's history."

Growling as he heard Siegfried was involved, his first response was to say it was an outright lie. But to his displeasure, the bastard always spoke the truth and verified his sources as he did before checking something out. It was peculiar how he worked, it being so much like his method, but he didn't think of it too much and simply thought Siegfried to be a careful and methodical person.

"Dammit! Of all times for this to happen again! I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance!" Naruto cursed before violently slamming his hand into the railing, snapping it in two from the contact and shaking the boat from the force alone.

Four sets of eyes were upon him, frightened and unsure why this had angered him so much. Both Celes and Sabin wondered why Ultros was much calmer around him and not attacking, but that wasn't as pressing as Naruto looking like he was ready to rampage as red energy flowed around him.

"**HOW DARE THAT CLOWN?! HE DARES TO TRY AND REFORM US TO BRING JYUBI BACK! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!**" Kyuubi raged from within, being just as angry as his vessel, if not more so as he never wanted to be united with the rest and he liked to keep his title of the strongest of the bijuu.

Ignoring the fox's rant in his mind, Naruto clenched his fists and closed his eyes before calmly bringing himself back to an accept level of rage. The red aura burning around him quit as he was in control of his emotions and didn't have the same mindset of the demon within.

Opening his eyes, they were still bright red as Kyuubi's chakra was still within his system. Naruto, however, didn't care as he looked back overboard to Ultros. "This is an emergency, so I'm going to need you to go out and find Gogo, Mog and Umaro and bring them to me if you can. If not, tell them to stay put so I can find them."

"Wait, why? I thought you said they were the guardians of… This doesn't make any kind of sense!" Ultros yelled out, trying to put together everything he knew of the subject, which was very little as Naruto had never told him about Kyuubi nor did he ever ask as it never crossed his mind.

"Just go! I'll explain everything when you return with them!" Naruto yelled at the octopus, angered he was hesitated despite saying this was an emergency and he was ready to knock the fiend back.

From his owner's demeanor, Ultros knew he had to get going. Whatever this was, it was extraordinarily important as he had never seen the panicked look in his eyes before. In fact, he never seen Naruto panic even when they dove into the Dragon's Den as Siegfried challenged Naruto to do so…

Being splashed by the water as Ultros fell into the ocean and swiftly swimming away, Naruto wiped the water from his face before taking a few deep breathes. This was very, very bad for him as Kefka's power had grown significantly after resurrecting the Warring Triad and that power wanted him to complete…

Shivering, he knew he had to regain his old form and fast to stand a chance. Kyuubi would be very useful, but each time he used his power now it would be putting a nail into the coffin. Limiting the use of his power in high quantities would be a must if he didn't want to bring too much attention his way.

Then again, he really didn't have to as he would be going to face him in the first place. So all the bastard had to do was wait… 'Damn. So it doesn't matter what I do… Or I could use my wits and out maneuver him. But the upper hand belongs to him now as he must know where the other eight are and I don't since the shift of the earth.'

Naruto was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that both Terra and Sabin approached him and were nearly beside him. So he was surprised when Terra suddenly spoke. "Naruto, what's wrong? What is this thing about an ultimate being?"

Wincing at her question, Naruto sighed as he walked away from the broken railing before leaning against the cabin door. "Where do I begin…? Thousands of years ago, way before the War of the Magi, a great civilization existed. I don't know too much of it, but almost all of the technology that is around now was built by them."

"But, because of their lack of respect for nature, they awoke a great demon of immeasurable power. It was said that in one night, he obliterated all the nations and the continents they stood on. All that was left were a few large land masses with thousands of islands. The demon continued his destruction through the centuries, making sure none could advance."

"Finally, a lone man with great power came to being and sealed the great demon within him. Most of his story, however, is another tale. When he was about to die, he knew the beast would become free once more so he did the only thing he could do. He split it into nine separate demons, each with great power but significantly less then the great demon's."

"Many people over time have tried to fuse all nine pieces to recreate the beast and merge with it over then eons, but all have failed to get all nine pieces. However, the problem with… Most of those pieces were used in order to give birth to the Warring Triad. If one has the triad…" Naruto stopped as he let the information think so they could figure it out on their own.

After a few moments of silence, Sabin was the first to speak as he had more of an idea of what to do then either Celes or Terra. "Then, we must keep Kefka from claiming all nine pieces… Because if he does, we might not be able to stop him."

Frowning at what she heard, Terra wasn't sure what they could do. If he had the triad, he must have already known of the nine… "Wait, he only knows were some are? That means there are a few that he doesn't and if we could find those…"

"No, he knows where all but one is. Only one was not used in the Warring Triad's creation and if it was… The beast would have been released then. All that is left is the ninth, yet the most powerful of the nine as it was capable of holding off all the other eight in combat." Naruto responded before lifting himself off the cabin.

Stretching for a moment, popping a few joints in each of his arms, Naruto spoke as he created five clones of himself. "But as of now, we aren't ready to deal with that yet. First thing is first, we better get to Nikeah and hope it is Edgar. Now…"

His vision turned to his clones before four of the five disappeared soon as his tone had changed to dead serious. Naruto's aura burst around him before his smirked wildly, ready to see where he truly was as he hadn't fought seriously in ages. "It's time I let loose as I need to blow some steam off. Whatever you three do, don't get involved. We will stay nearby and my last clone here will drag my ass back to the ship."

Before any arguments could be made, Naruto leapt off the boat, ready for a brawl. He just hoped his clones didn't put him in his own grave as he gave them the order to go all out. He cursed soon as he hit the water and four shuriken like spheres were hurled at him.

This was going to be a _looooong _day.

* * *

Breathing heavily as he sat back on the deck of the boat, Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow while the others went on with their routines. After the first few hours, everyone was over the shock of watching Naruto battle on the water.

That didn't help their time as Celes was not paying attention to where they were going. Plus she had to keep asking Naruto's clone for directions as the seas had changed since she had last sailed across them. So she was having a hard time not getting lost even after she got over her amazement.

Sabin was the quickest to recover as he had heard there was an old teaching that allowed people to walk even run across water. It was just amazing to see that he was so fluid with it that he could even battle on water without loosing a step. It was as if it was second nature.

Terra was the least shocked that he could travel over water, it was the devastation he was causing that was frightening. She couldn't believe that he could cause that kind of damage without drawing upon that red energy he had used to kill Humbuba.

In fact, she was the only one that had watched his fight with his clones start to finish. Sabin would have, but Celes needed some help so he did what she asked of him as did the clone which kept Terra from having to be called on.

Walking towards him as he sat on the steps leading up to the wheel, Terra stopped a few from him before leaning up against the railing. Seeing him look over towards her, as if expecting a question from her, she felt kind of sheepish as that was all she was really doing other then yelling at him. "Um, never mind. I wanted to ask you something, but…"

"It's fine. I'm use to people asking me questions as they don't understand the things I do." Naruto said before taking a swig of a bottle that magically appeared out of God knows where.

"No, it's not that. There are many things I don't or didn't understand, so I'm fine with that." Terra responded as she looked out to sea before gazing back towards Naruto. "…Do you really think we have chance against him? …I've seen what he can do and I'm just…"

Looking up towards her, Naruto was taken aback from her question. While it wasn't too shocking as he could see that Terra had some confidence issues, it was still something he wasn't expecting to be said as everyone had that thought going through their head.

He knew that as both Celes and Sabin were paying attention. Neither were exactly looking on to them, but he could tell they were listening intently through the slight tension of their muscles and changes of their demeanor moments before.

Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "To be honest, alone none of you do. …And I hate to say it, but as a group things don't look too good either. However, the bond each of you share with one another is strong enough that it might tip the odds to your favor… But…"

Not even bothering to look at them as he knew the three were hanging onto his every word, Naruto closed his eyes as his head sank. "Now that Kefka has learned of the existence of the 'perfect being', the chances of success are now limited. We have to act quickly and pray that we succeed."

"…And God help the world if he ever got a hold of the last piece as the horror that awaits is simply indescribable." Naruto finished as his fist clinched as he had witnessed, while not a similar end of the world, an end of the world as he knew it. That was a fate he wished for no one to live through.

A few moments passed and there was nothing but silence other then the slight turning of the wheel and the crashing of the waves against the boat. No one moved from their spot as what Naruto said sank in. Fear set in at first, knowing the fate of the world was one their shoulders.

But that same fear was what made them want, no must succeed. As if they didn't, the world would end and everything left they cherished would no longer exist. They may have different reasons for setting out, but their drive and goals were the same.

Standing from his position, Naruto made his way to the cabin below before stopping just outside. "We should make port Nikeah tomorrow at dawn. Then we'll continue our search, starting with Edgar. After we either locate or fail to locate him, we head east to Kohlingen as I know for a fact that Setzer is there. Celes, my clone will take over when you retire."

Watching Naruto head down into the cabin, Terra actually frowned as there was something off about what he said. In fact, the way he had said it sounded as if that all of them, without him, had limited chances. Did he think that highly of himself?

Getting slightly angry, she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder to notice that Celes had let Naruto's clone take the wheel. "Hey, don't let what he said get you down. …He may be a little arrogant but that's because he's been around for a while, much more so then what his appearance… But he knows what he is talking about. If there is anyone to trust, it is him."

Knowing that he was a little older then what he physically looked like, Terra gave a half nod before shaking her head and sighing. There were many things she didn't know about him so she couldn't judge his actions as he did seem to know a lot about what was going on.

"There's something fishy about him." Sabin suddenly said, catching both Celes and Terra off guard as they were not expecting him to speak. "It isn't that I don't trust him as if he was a bad guy he wouldn't have done half the things he's done for us so far. …It's just…"

Trying to find a way to say what he wanted to as both the young women were awaiting his thoughts, Sabin thought for a moment before getting them in order. "I might not know a lot of things, but I do know fighting very well. When he and I sparred the other day, I could tell that he was experienced much beyond his looks. …To be honest his movements seemed to be like that of a Grand Master that has trained all his life in one style."

"But the thing is… he shifted from one style to another almost instantly and flawlessly… I'm not saying anything bad about his character, but I think there's something going on here… As I don't think his age is anywhere close to his looks." Sabin finished as he couldn't help but think he was much older then he was letting on.

"It isn't." Celes responded, catching both Sabin and Terra off guard, almost sending them falling to the deck.

Shaking her head at their responses, she sighed before unsheathing her blade. "He was best friends with my granddad and he trained Leo and helped him become not only a great warrior, but an excellent general that had the respect of all those around him as he cared for every single person, whether it be on our side or the enemies."

"The sword style I know was taught to me by Leo, which is a style Naruto had taught him. The years it took me to hone it to the level I have know tells me alone that he was much older then he lets on as he taught many things to Leo that were passed down to me. …In all honesty, I believe he is over a few centuries in age." Celes finally finished before sheathing her sword and gazing towards not only both of them for their reactions, but Naruto's clone as well.

Seeing the clone said nothing, she had to figure she was either correct or it didn't care. Sabin didn't looked to horribly shocked, but still had widened eyes as to be that old was mind blowing. Terra's reaction, however, caught her off guard.

She wasn't shocked in the slightest. That in itself had shocked Celes into stumbling before Terra caught her and sighed. "That would make sense. I've caught some of the things he says when he thinks no one is around and none of them are things that you expect to hear from some of our age group."

"Hey! If you are going to continuously talk about the boss, you might not want to do it around me. When I disperse, everything I saw, heard and did is transferred to him. Just letting you know that… And don't bring up his age again, he doesn't like when that's brought up." Naruto's clone suddenly spoke up from the wheel, getting slightly irked at their conversation.

The look on all three of their faces was priceless as they dispersed and went their separate directions having been caught, not knowing the information of the clones transferred to the original.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there is chapter four. Most of this wasn't originally planned, for this chapter at least. The flashbacks, while unplanned, were simply to show Naruto's involvement in this world and there are still plenty more, at least one being alluded to this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next installment, heaven knows when that will be.

Peace Out.


End file.
